Every Road that Leads Home
by Ty R Bluent
Summary: The dark side calls my name constantly….. This was the goodbye I was going to give them.. To end up on a different planet than I had planned. Going against the odds that I may never see them again… Scars. That's what I have to live with. One from each battle… One for every.. Life.. That had been taken.. Because of me. Full preview in the chapter. Set 7 yrs after I'd Die For You.
1. Prologue

full preview -

The dark side calls my name constantly….. This was the goodbye I was going to give them.. To end up on a different planet than I had planned. Going against the odds that I may never see them again… Scars. That's what I have to live with. One from each battle… One for every.. Life.. That had been taken.. Because of me… Because of me.. Damned war..

8 years after I'd Die for You, the rebellion is in full swing, as the Galactic Civil War, has begun... Many things can happen in 8 years... What will this story bring? What new journeys will some new characters take us on? And where... Will some of them find themselves?

* * *

Alright, so I'm going to put the drawing as the cover, but the sucky part is, I don't think it will show the whole thing. Knowing my horrible skill in drawing, it's kinda good for me. For the fist story, like I said, It might end up longer. I have a plan to have more in it (= I'm gonna break your hearts) You, you just gotta love that character. I'll probably brake the first one into parts, one to see what ya'll think, two I'd be able to get the fist part up today. Wherever in the story I decide to end the first part. So, cursing will definitely pick up more, along with some more violence in this one... soooooooo. Just warning ya. There might be some romance later.. This will be kinda short, but prologues are meant to be like that anyway.

Prepared to have your minds blown? If your answer is sarcastic, well. That's my job people! I think that's all I got for now. Enjoy the prologue!

* * *

I stood on the top of a hill, watching a distant village. This is where I'd tell them goodbye. Be gone, away from them for who knows how long. This. Was the goodbye I was going to give them. Wave as they fly off. For me to end up on a different world than I planed. Going against the odds that I may never see them again. But I can't think about that right now. I need to clear my mind, so I'm not overcome by worry. The wind blew my hair. Now I was deep in thought.

The dark side calls my name constantly. Yet, voices of past master, guide me. They keep me on the right path, I think. But that path, crosses, and walks a thin line with the dark side. This is the way I have to live. Walking a tight line between dark and light…. I don't get it.. Both sides speak to me, as if I'm. Important. I'm not the Chosen One. I'm far from being that person. I wasn't destined to defeat the empire, or the sith. I never will be, or could. But I have to be the one out of legend, and old master lore. I've been given a title, for no reason. They had to give it to me. Can't they tell my life is hell enough? Apparently to them, my life has some significance. I do too. But not to that. I believed it all, once. When I was younger. But time left me, with barriers. With scars. One for each battle. One for each.. each life. That has been taken because of me. Because they were stupid enough to believe. With the wind, comes three voices. One, is a memory, a past that haunts me at every turn. The second is on of my master's', someone… who.. who...no. The third is a sith. They, all, called out my name. I looked down, at the bottom of the hill behind me. Stood a group of boys, along with a man. They count on me. To lead. To protect. I'm all they had- have. The wind whispered in my ear. Only one voice this time, as I watched the boys, with a small smile. I turned back to the horizon, dotted with clouds.

"I know. Uncle Haken. I will find them." I looked back down at my boys. "But I need to take care of my own first." I told the breeze, as it caused the braid on the left side of my head to hang in the air for a moment.

I am the one from legend. From stories. They call me the Guardian.

I go by Rane Odan. My real name.

Is Ara Prine.


	2. Ch 1- In Your Blood

The quote that was suppose to be in the prologue~ _Careful you must be when sensing the future. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side - Master Yoda_

This chapter~ _When you ask for trouble, you should not be surprised when they'd find you. - Master Plo Koon_

I'm sorry it took this long just to get the first chapter up, but, I have been working on Ara's Boys, and I recommend reading those chapters if you want to get to know some of the new characters. But I will slowly introduce them in (hopefully not in a confusing way) but I won't be telling their whole story. Well, I'd like to believe a good amount of stuff happens here... Hope ya like the first chapter!

* * *

The clicks of our boots were in sync. It drove me insane. Yet, I still find myself coming back. For the rebellion. As hard as my life has been, the stupid thing is, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Nothing at all. I somehow, always get stuck marching in the middle. I had nothing to complain about, since it gives better cover. They marched us out of the town to the edge. I hadn't gotten a good look at the man who lead us, but I knew, there was something familiar. All of the sudden, everyone halts. I could only see so much through the cluster of bucketheads, but what I could make out, was two rebels. They were outnumbered. Basically, they were cornered, even with the infinite stretch of land behind them.

 _Well, I have enough information,_ I decided.

I wasn't about to leave two fellow rebels like this, so I concealed four bombs in my hand. Once I activated them, I let them drop and I ran. I rammed my way through the men, who still hadn't figured it out. God they were stupid sometimes. When the bombs went off, I was launched forward. My head slammed into a rock, knocking off my helmet. I dug my hands into the dirt as I slid to a stop on the balls of me feet. Some of the temporary cover paint had chipped off, revealing the under paint of my armor. The braid on my left rocked a little closer to my eye, but never reached there. The rest of my hair was tied off by the end of my neck. I couldn't have it all the way up in a trooper helmet. I narrowed my eyes, shielding my mind so the general, I guessed, wouldn't recognize me like I did him. Mistan had grown his hair out. Some strands hung in front of his face. It made me uneasy sensing even more hate in him than I did so many years ago. I took out my helmet as I stood, it was merely a rectangle of metal. I pressed a button, setting it at the base of my neck, as the helmet formed around my head. I've only had it three years and it already was as beat up like if I had it for five. I kept my eyes on Mistan as a small ship arrived.

"Commander." Mistan's cold stare didn't leave me. "Kill them all." With that command, Mistan got on the ship. "I won't waist my time with rebels." He remarked before the ship took off and swiftly disappeared. The troopers boots made a short clap of thunder, as the raised their blasters. If only they could have seen my smile, as I stood taller.

"Bring it." I growled, keeping a hand close to the back of my belt. Even though my helmet was more beaten than my armor, I could see clearly.

"She's crazy." One of the rebels mumbled behind me. I felt something slide down my face.

"Yes. Yes I am." Right after I responded, the bucketheads opened fire. I deflected their bolts easily, hitting them back. Soon, the only sound was smiling from the things these dumb asses were able to hit. In the far distance, I could hear more clicks. One swift movement was all it took for me to turn on my heel to the rebels and hook the hilt back onto my belt. "Now would be a good time to _run_!" I announced taking off. As the three of us ran, I couldn't help but be reminded of Ghost. There was no way they could recognize me now. It had been so long and I had changed so much. The only reason I wear a helmet, was because my face was layered with scars. Some of them were fading, others still burned every now and then. There was a scar on my lip from being punched so much. Hell, my left ear had chunks missing.

Once we were able to stop at an abandoned group of homes, the girl looked at me.

"Y - Y- you're a - a Jedi." She stuttered. She almost reminded me of Sabine. _Almost_.

"And you're two lost kids a little far from home. Almost getting yourselves killed for wearing your rebel officer patch." I stated sharply, taking off my helmet since my face hurt. Not looking either of them in the eye, I shook my head. It was pounding. Both their eyes widened seeing all my scars. The girl gasped.

"You're bleeding." The boy stated the obvious.

"No shit, detective." I wouldn't call him a man, I had only seen his kind a few times, but he still looked young and was still reckless.

I smiled, letting out a soft laugh as I asked myself. _And who does that remind you of?_

My smile soon faded and I hid a pained expression. I missed him.

"I can help-"

"You don't need to worry about me kid." I snapped, turning my attention to a sound only I picked up on.

"That cut need-"

My sharp look made him cut himself off, as I turned back.

"What is it?" The girl asked after a short silence.

"Buck-. Troopers. Two of them heading this way." I tensed up. "They want me. Not you. Get going." My com beeped a little. "Not now boys." I whispered. Over the years I had been separated from Ghost, I took in a crew of my own. I always tried to make sure I wasn't away from them that long.

"We can help. We aren't useles-"

"If you're with me, they _will_ call in more to go after you. But if they just see me strolling around and know what I am, they will send someone. _Far. Worse._ " My boys were all I had left. "It shouldn't take long. I'll signal when it's safe."

The boy nodded, taking the girl by the arm and they went off. I picked up my com, pressing my thumb into the side, but I didn't turn it on. I had to hold my breath several times with all the bullshit I rattled off. The troopers behind me were good at being quiet, but I wasn't stupid. They both fired. Only one of them hit me. In the arm. But I dropped like I was dead anyway. I hit the ground on my side.

"Is it that easy to kill a Jedi?" One asked.

"They're a dying breed and getting careless." The second answered.

 _My ass I'm careless._ I thought, before hearing more shots.

The bucketheads hit the ground. I pushed myself onto my back, to be facing a tall, handsome man looking down at me. His amber blue eyes were charming. His hair, jet black, combed over to keep out of his face. Yet a few rogue strands hovered over, but weren't very long. His smile glittered and danced with his eyes as he grinned at me, reaching down. I took his gloved hand as he helped me up.

"Asswhole." I spat. "Couldn't you have come. I don't know. _Before_ I got shot?"

"What? No, 'Thanks Aiden for saving my life'?" Aiden remarked with a smirk. This jerk also happens to be one of few friends I had.

"Like you have room to talk." I stated.

"Where were you hit?"

"Forearm."

Aiden wore a draping vest like overcoat, by the time he had it off to use as a sling for me, I already healed my arm halfway. I didn't use the force to heal often, but I needed both my arms to help to hit hard.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Show off."

He was human, but he wasn't force sensitive like I was. If he was good for anything, he was pretty damn good with a blaster. Maybe a little better than me now since I showed him a few things. I whistled loudly, before turning back to Aiden.

"So how long are you going to be my shadow this time?" Each time we ran into each other Aiden would stay with me. And he actually would come in handy, when I wasn't saving his skin.

"Don't know, but I feel somethin' big is gonna happen." He gave me a cocky smile.

"Oh no. The last time you said that, I was this close to killing you before the troopers did." I held my fingers meters apart. Aiden just shook his head and laughed as the two rebels came back. I sighed and turned to them. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. They call me Rane Odan. This idiot is Aiden Malric, a friend of mine." I introduced, wanting to get going before more troopers showed. "Alright. If we don't want more troopers on our tails we should get going." The command came natural and the two didn't seem to like me bossing them around. "Hold it the both of you." I paused. "You want me to leave, say it to my face now. Cut the courtesy crap." Both their looks dropped a little, but they kept their mouths shut. I crossed my arms. "You want to trust me, but you want to keep your guard up." I looked at the boy. "You don't like that I'm too quick to give orders or get snappy. You want me gone for that and a few other things about me bother you." I looked at the girl. "You're on the fence. you want me to stay and leave for the same reasons he does. But you see and outside reason why I should come with you." I paused as their mouths dropped open. "Things don't get as complicated when you say it."

"H - h - how do you know?" The girl looked at me, as I walked away, like I read her mind.

"I'm a Jedi. Remember?" I deepened my voice, turning to them. "But I also have to live with a Lorrdian who doesn't stand up for himself. With how predictable that kid can be, it's easy to pick up on his language."

They looked at each other. "On behalf of the rebels stationed all over the galaxy, will you join our forces here?" The girl spoke up.

I held back a comment. "Gladly." Then I turned, walking away again and they caught up to us. I had a few conditions I explained as we made our way to where they stashed the speedsters. Aiden lit up seeing the two machines and hopped onto the front of one.

"Oh no. You wrecked the last one you drove when I was with you." I used the force to set Aiden in the back.

"Hey! Not funny Rane. You're not even gonna drive this one." Aiden complained. It made me feel like I was listening to one of the twins - Zekk or Cregan. I took them both in four years ago.

"I don't care who's driving. I'm not about to watch a perfectly good machine get destroyed. I answered as I sat in the front of the second. I hooked the metallic rectangle that was my helmet, onto my belt.

"Shouldn't you wear that?" The girl asked me.

"I only wear this one most the time so I don't scare anyone." I answered, tucking the small braid behind my cut ear, before driving forward.

God, how I missed this.

The wind in my face, surrounded by some of the beautiful landscape of this planet. The only other thing that could top this was actually flying. I was taught by one of the best. I smiled at the thought not letting the memory distract me.

 _You were born to fly_. The voice told me. _It's in your blood._

* * *

Gee, I wonder what character told Ara that. Are they even still alive? I'm gonna add a bonus type story in Ara's Boys that will be for Aiden. I don't really want to bring this up, but oh well. Anyone wondering where Haken is? If you really want to find out like, **stat** , you should read The Birthday Boy part 2 in Ara's Boys. That's all I'm gonna say on that subject... I'm gonna do my best to get the next chapter up soon. I have my laptop fixed and I'm hoping that can make things easier. Also, sadly... In a few weeks school in my town is gonna be starting up, I have no clue if that will fully effect my writing, but I hope it won't. So, until the next chapter! May the force be with you all!


	3. Ch 2- Scars

_A great leap forward often requires first taking two steps back. - Master Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Once again, I'm sorry it's been so long, but there is still no wifi at my mom's, and since school has started, I have homework every night. Yes, even on Fridays. (My heart silently braking for what is said to have happened to a character that hasn't actually been in the 'present' part)

* * *

It hadn't, or seemed like, been long before we found the abandoned ruins of a small village. I was walking into one of the very few intact buildings, putting my hair up, when I walked past a mirror. I looked at my scared face, but my eyes ended up looking at the braid. I usually left it down, but it was quite the pain when I put my hair up. It was always as I was about to take it out, I didn't have the heart to. I ran my fingers over the pattern, feeling it's silkiness, as I remembered.. I could hear Hera's voice as if she had just said it yesterday..

* * *

" _I'm not one for braiding, but I think it'd go nice for you." Hera explained, pulling a small chunk of hair out of my pony tail. I really didn't want it, but I sat still and quiet as Hera weaved the strip into the pattern. When she finished, I was able to see part of my reflection in a nearby object, and I instantly liked it. Then, Haken had come in. He stopped in his tracks, giving us both a strange look._

" _When did you get that?" He questioned, looking at us sideways._

" _Just now." Hera chuckled._

* * *

I pressed my forehead against the reflective glass.

 _Damn it. Haken._

* * *

 _I had made sure Keever was still asleep before I came into the cockpit, but i locked the door anyway. Just in case. Haken slowly turned around, looking at me from that corner of his eyes._

" _Ara-"_

" _No. Haken." I sharply cut him off. "It's not the old times anymore. Quit acting like it is." I paused. "don't care if you grew up with the whole 'no attachment' crap. I do know it still happened then. And any surviving jedi need that more than ever now. Even if the Jedi order was still together I know, they wouldn't have let that little boy starve out there." Haken stayed silent. "We. Are all he has right now. I know you care for him. Really, care. So quit living in the past."_

That was the morning before the last time I saw him.

* * *

 _Fire flooded in front of me. I could see his eye looking at me through the flames. Those blue eyes…_

* * *

I gritted my teeth, pressing my forehead into the glass more. The next thing I knew, was strong hands taking hold of my shoulders, and shook me a little.

"Ria. Ria!" Aiden shouted, bringing me back to the present. My eyes were wide with guilt, his were kind and sympathetic, as he pulled me closer. "It's alright. Everything's okay." Aiden tried to reassure me. The truth was. Nothing was anymore.

We eventually gathered firewood, and I started a fire. I had jumped onto the only solid roof that was in the village thinking, when my com beeped. I rested my arm on my knee, as I pressed the button.

"Red Rane to Blue. Mission success, I repeat, mission success." I spoke, trying to think of a way to explain this to Zan. I couldn't even name the planet I was on. I sighed. "Zan. I need to talk to you. Privately." I heard a collection of reactions before I heard Zan shooing the boys out of the cockpit.

"Alright. What's wrong this time?" Zan asked.

"First off, I was moved to a different planet. Second, you'll be getting some coordinates anytime now. I'm finally going to get to be at a base. but the main thing is." I paused. "Don't tell anyone, especially Keever, that it's in the mid rim. You know the last time he knew he was in the mid rim. He's still scarred from it."

"He's scarred. What about you?"

"You don't need to worry about me. That's all for now. Keever probably wants a story. so you can let him in." I could just imagine Keever sitting in my pilot's seat, waiting for me to tell him a story. I had done it so often when he was little he especially wanted one when I was away. Once he was ready, I started telling the story. I looked up at the stars as I spoke, just as Keever would be doing. Reminding me we were miles apart. But it wouldn't be long, hopefully. All I remember was that I had laid down at one point, and I fell asleep like that.

The next morning I sat on the roof, watching the sun, as a soft breeze blew my hair. I was the first one up. There was a small trail of smoke from last night's fire. I shook my head, shuddering, before turning back to the sunrise, thinking of all the times Ezra and I had watched it together.

"Hey! Ria!" Aiden's voice reached me from the ground. I looked down, and he motioned to me to come down. I did, to find we we're leaving. Aiden tried to get in the front again, but I wasn't going to put up with it this morning. When he wouldn't listen, I just turned on my heel, my fist colliding with his cheek. There was a solid thud as Aiden hit the ground, out cold. The two rebels stared at me.

"It's too early to argue. Plus we're gonna get things done faster." I set Aiden in the back, right before we set off toward the base.

It was a little longer before we got to a hidden entrance. I had my helmet on, so as we walked down the entrence hallway, we were stopped by two guards.

"Hold up. Take your helmet off please." The girl was about to protest, but I started taking my helmet off anyway.

"It's alright. I really wouldn't trust anyone with a helmet either." In the corner of my eye, I spotted someone I had been waiting to meet for a long time. The first time I started working for him went through my mind.

* * *

 _I was just sitting up from the co-pilot's seat after Haken's ship came out of hyperspace. The ship's com turned on, and a strange voice came from it._

" _Haken, is it done? I have another mission. If you're willing to take it right now." There were several moments of silence. "Haken? Haken, can you hear me?"_

 _I finally reached over, pressing the button. "Haken.. i-.. Haken i-" I swallowed hard, holding back the tears. "Haken is - is.. gone." I balled up my fists._

" _I- I'm sorry for that. Y- your uncle talked about you quite a lot Ara. But, if you are willing. You can pick up where he left off in missions." He paused shortly. "My name is Sirca Novar. I work for the rebellion, and it has come to my knowledge that you have worked with a small group of rebels. If you want to help the rebellion out any further, I will allow you as much time as you need, before you to carry out the mission."_

 _I sighed. "From here on. Call me Rane. I'll try not to use too much time." I answered, knowing that Haken would want me to do this._

" _Take as much time as you need."_

* * *

I walked forward. "Sirca Novar." I took his hand as he smiled back.

"Rane Odan." Sirca answered. I couldn't quite pin what species he was, but his silver gray skin and large build almost reminded me of Zan's. He had orange eyes, and dark brown hair. "There is a scar cream you may use if you wish. It helps rebuild natural tissue. Oddly enough I actually have some with me. Here." A Twi'lek girl scrambled up to us, and handed me the small container. I flinched.

"Thank you." I responded, not letting a memory consume my attention.

"There are mirrors in the restrooms over this way." Sirca led me to one.

"Thank you Sirca, but I believe you've done enough for now, I'll make sure to come to you if we need anything."

"Alright. But I'll get the rooms figured out." With that said they all left Aiden and I be. I turned and entered the door. I stared at my reflection, before taking some of the gel type substance and rubbing it over almost all of my scars. I left the one on my lip, along with the one over my right eye, and one which started by my right eyebrow. I noticed now, that the orange and red of my armor was almost fully showing through. The blue rebellion sign was uncovered on my right shoulder. Orange and blue showed through blotches of the fake paint that was all over my armor, the rest on the leg plates had worn off by now, along with what was on the back. But there was still enough on to cover my symbol, my fathers, and the one I had seen Sabine use a lot. I left several scars, since I had lived with them for so long, but I had received, saving those who I loved and cared for. The ones I wasn't able to protect now.

 _The people I had failed.._

* * *

Yes, I killed Haken off, don't drag the fact out because I'm currently kinda in denial of it happening. I'll try to get the next one up asap, but I know there's a 98% it won't be next week, since I once again won't be around wifi, and there's something going on where I probably won't have time for too much anyway. Sorry, but I guess I'll kinda be busy. - This is just the beginning of a wave of stuff yet to come, hold on, as the roller coaster begins!


	4. Ch 3- The Underdogs

_Sometimes even the smallest doubt can shake the greatest belief. - Jedi Proverb_

I'm happy I was able to get this one up, but I wanted to get it longer, oh well.

* * *

 _Fire, there was so much fire. I could see her pleading eyes through horrible flames._

 _Kanan… Kanan.. She called. .. Kanan… Kanan! Kanan!_

* * *

"Kanan! Kanan!" Hera called, shaking me. I stared down at her, as my heart slowed down. She gave me an understanding look, but there was the unmistakable shine of worry in her eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows, and sighed as I looked away. It had took a toll on all of us when Haken and Ara were separated. Ezra and I still get the haunting images of fire. But, it affected Ezra much more. All I could hope is that Ara is out there somewhere, looking for us. I looked back down at Hera.

"I'm sorry for that, but I have to go. The team the set me up with need to group up and figure out what our plans are for the mission."

"Kanan." Hera shook her head. "You're crazy."

"Yup." I smiled, but it quickly faded.

* * *

" _Are you crazy?" I shouted through the wind and rain._

" _I want to say yes to that." Ara looked at me from the corner of her eye. Smiling. "But I prefer the word insane." She chuckled._

* * *

Aiden and I walked through the large commons area. We made small talk, but something soon caught my eye. We walked up to the wall. There was a large painting of my symbol on there, next to it was written ' _The Guardian is real' 'They will give us hope'._

There was still the fake white paint on my armor over my symbol. I had to look away. Knowing these people shouldn't use me to gain hope, because all it was was fake. Just like the paint scraping off of my armor, showing it's true colors. I bit my lip, walking away.

"Hey. Rane! Wait." I stopped, letting Aiden make his way to me.

"I'm not that person Aiden." I ducked my head, walking on. But he stayed by me.

"I'm not saying it is. But if they knew there was actually a person behind that symbol -"

"No Aiden. I can't." I looked into his eyes. "I _just can't be a lie_."

Aiden was about to say something else, when golden brown fur separated us, and brought me to my knees. Keever wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same, right as three more arms wrapped around me. I almost was knocked down by the sudden distribution of weight around me. I couldn't help but break out laughing like the four boys that clung to me.

"Hold up! Hold up!" I called, and the boys, my boys, backed up. Arvis's red hair covered more of his forehead, even slightly covering his silver brown eyes. The patch of freckles seemed a little darker around his nose with his hair closer to it. Zekk didn't seem like he changed much, but his twin, Cregan, seemed to have gotten bigger. Her was maybe even a little taller than Zekk now, and he seemed to have gained some muscle. Now Keever, he was taller as well, his tiny frame not so small anymore, the gold shining through the brown. His golden blue eyes shone with more spirit. I smiled as I stood, then looked over my shoulder to see Zan. His blue skin was just a little lighter than normal. But his red eyes still had the same, distant hard look as they usually did. I always tried to figure it out, that he was always trying to hide something. Act like he still doesn't always care. I waved it off, as I spotted Sirca walking to us.

"Well, Sirca, that really wasn't long." I commented, then looked down at my boys. "Boys, this is ."

"Oh please, they Sirca." He paused as he stopped. "I say that gel really does do wonders."

"It does." I confirmed.

"Well, I've hopefully figured out rooming. I tried to keep you six close together, if you'll follow me." Our large group followed Sirca out of the commons area and down some hallways. "If there were any belongings they were put in your rooms. Here we are." Sirca paused in front of the first door. "This is for Zan and Arvis." We moved to the next door. "The twins and Keever. And finally, Rane, Yours is right next to theirs."

"Alright. Thank you Sirca."

"You're welcome. Aiden is it?" He turned to him. "Your room is a little further down." Then Sirca leaned to me, but it was only the three of us. "I'll come right back afterwards if it's alright. There is something I would like to discuss."

"That's fine with me." I smiled before the two walked down the hallway, and I entered my room. It was the same type of setup in my ship, but just a bigger room. I was going through doors, just to figure out where everything was, when there was a knock at my door. "Come it." I answered.

Sirca gently opened the door, and closed it behind him. I stood taller at the serious look on his face. Whatever he had to talk about. It was important.

"I would like to explain it all in here, but I'd prefer to introduce you as quickly as possible."

"Alright." I said slowly, narrowing my eyes a little before fallowing Sirca once more. This time, we walked close to the commons area, but turned into a larger hallway, and eventually ended up in a square training room. Sirca and I stood on the observation deck above the empty room.

"This. Could be all yours." Sirca looked at me. "Along with your team's." I furrowed my eyebrows, nodding. "I have told about you. Other commanding officers seem interested that you be the first to lead a specially trained group." We climbed down a ladder, and walked around the room. "If you agree, this group would be trained in several types of combat. Ground, Water, and-"

"Air." I finished for him.

"Yes. And air." Sirca paused slightly. "The team would be yours to choose, but all commanding officers like too keep a group together since they tend to work better. But. They would like to test you as well, but I requested that you can choose to do so." He paused again, as we walked across the room, walking the other direction. "There are several groups that some commanding officers would allow to go through this training. They believe it would be an honor if you choose their former group. But, there is one, where their commanding officer was killed in battle not too long ago." Sirca stopped, and so did I. He turned, facing me. "I would like to bring it to your attention that you would be leading all men."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "And you think I would have a problem with that?" We walked out of that training room, to get to another, where all the men that I could possibly choose where training.

"No. I do not. But some of them might." Sirca pointed to a few of the other commanding officers that stood on the observation deck. He introduced me to them all, then we watched the men.

"What are they going to do next?" I asked.

"These are just warm up laps." One officer informed me. "They'll be sent to the pool next, then over obstacles."

I couldn't help but let my lips curl. "Sirca, why don't you show me where I can get ready for a swim?"

He smiled back, and motioned for me to follow. I took my armor off, and put on a water suit. It was skin tight, but allowed all types of movement. I tucked my braid into my ponytail, before taking off my boots. I walked out of the dressing room, right as the men come in.

"Well." The instructor called. "Another one joined?" I walked up to the group, standing tall.

"I guess you can say that." I didn't know if one of the officers had told him or it was just the look in my eye, that he figured it out, but he needed to be sure. "And your name?"

"Odan." I responded, knowing he wasn't about to tell any of them who I was.

"Don't you have a better name than that." A tall man in the back remarked.

"Yeah. But none of you will get to know it without respect." I stated. The instructor ordered the others into the water. It was a natural large pond like structure, but didn't have many animals in it. He turned to me.

"So what you planning to do Miss?" He asked quietly.

"Have to see them other than on the deck. If they pay enough attention, I'd like them to know I'll work as hard as they do." I paused, as he smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me." I was about to jump in when I heard splashing.

"Nex! Help!... I'm" He was thrashing around, caught on something. No one gave it any thought, since it was a race of sorts. Only people of their groups should help. But it seemed that the one in charge, Nex, didn't care. He was mainly watching out for himself, along with the others out of that group. Only one other out of that group looked back, trying to find what he should do. I was tired of watching the one thrash around. I instantly dived in, staying under as I quickly swam to him. I broke the long grass he had tangled himself on, before I swam up, putting his arm around my shoulder. He gasped for air, and coughed once we surfaced. I got him to the edge, and lifted him over the side, letting him onto dry land. I lifted myself onto the cement floor, as the instructor, and the rest of the men in his group ran to us.

"I could have handled it." The man called Nex remarked.

"In my eyes you were delaying. He could have drowned."

"I wouldn't have let him." I squared my shoulders at Nex, but didn't say anything more. The rest of them started walking to the obstacle room.

"What's your name kid?" I asked.

"Niko." He replied. "I'm sorry about Nex. He's gotten hard ever since… All the other instructor's overlook our group, some say we aren't fit to stay a team anymore. They started to call us the underdogs since we don't do well anymore." Niko paused. "All Nex does is show that he's still good. But he forgets about us from time to time. Maybe.. Just maybe, if that new commander considers us, maybe, we can be as good of a team as we use to be." I gave Niko a nod, before I started the course like the others. It was easy to get to the front with Nex. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, and I could see, under all the competitiveness, armor, and wall, he was smart. The type of smart that you wanted next to you in a battle, maybe even true leadership, but he just forgot about it. When we were climbing upside down, my foot hooked onto wire, causing me to hang in midair. I could see the three others out of Nex's groups consider helping me. I just stayed calm, and slipped my foot out. I sucked in a large breath as I fell. Once my back slammed into the dirt floor, every last bit of air was forced out of my lungs, delaying my next breath. I pushed myself up, still trying to breath, before I regained the ability. Then I caught up, leading the group. Afterwards the group of commanders and Sirca came to me.

"What did you think?" Once asked.

"I think I'll go solo from now on. But I have an Idea of what I may think of the group I have in mind."

 _The underdogs. They deserve another chance._

 _Another chance is what their going to get..._

* * *

Yes, there's quite a bit to happen, and I want to get the next one up soon, or at least write it. I hope you all are still enjoying this story. Till the next chapter! Bye!


	5. Ch 4- Kanan

_Our actions define our legacy - Jedi Proverb_

I guess I was just really wanting to get other chapters up that I forgot about thins one... Whoops, my bad everyone, my bad.

* * *

After that day, I mainly stuck to training alone. I ran into Niko several times after, but the day came where the groups would meet me. I asked Sirca to ask for the underdogs to step forward. From outside the training room doors, I could hear the nerves chatter. I stood tall, holding my shoulders back, and pulling my stomach in. Then, the doors opened. Any sound, stopped. It was dead silent as I walked up to the underdog crew. I looked them each in the eye, before I stopped in front of them. I lifted my chin.

"Congratulations gentlemen." I paused. "I expect you to be here bright and early tomorrow morning." I looked all the groups in the eye. "You are all excused."

As the men walked out, the other commanders walked up to me.

"Are you sure? My men will be willing and obey every command." One of them spoke.

"These men have more potential than you think." We all watched them walk down the hallway. "And besides. Sometimes disobeying orders can be a good thing." I allowed a sad smile to curl my lips, but none of the others could see.

* * *

(Sabine)

I set my tray down across from Zeb and Ezra. I was almost excited to tell them what I had heard.

"Did either of you hear about the new commanding officer?" They both shook their heads.

"No, why?" Ezra asked.

"First off, apparently her armor is painted!" I exclaimed, and Zeb rolled his eyes.

"She?" Ezra questioned.

"Yes. She." I paused a smile returning to my face. "Remember that one crew they call the Underdogs?" They nodded. "I heard that today she picked them as her crew. I also heard that the other day she was shooting with some others, and apparently she's pretty damn good with a Bo-Rifle." Zeb stopped chewing at my words. Ezra stared sadly at the table, scratching the short scruffy beard on his chin. He hardly ever shaved since that day he received a letter from Ara about five years ago. It wasn't very long afterward there was a report that a Jedi had been killed a few days before. It it him hard. He changed a lot since then. Ezra just shook his head, picked up his tray, and walked away. Zeb sighed, and looked at me. Whatever I said that upset him, the fact that we hadn't heard from Kanan or the group he went with for a while. Everyone was starting to worry, especially Hera. Just then, Hera started walking to us, and the look she had scared the hell out of the both of us. She didn't just sit down, her legs collapsed from under her, and she plopped into the seat. She was holding back tears.

 _Something was horribly wrong... Kanan..._


	6. Ch 5- Only A Memory

_Smaller in number are we, but larger in mind. - Master Yoda_

I'm sorry for the long periods of time that I don't post, I just randomly get busy, right along with having homework every day. I had this chapter halfway done when I wasn't able to finish it. I wanted to post it, so sorry that it's short. Enjoy!

* * *

I was eating along with the boys, when someone frantically ran up to me, and whispered something in my ear. I stopped chewing, and gulped.

"When is the meeting?" I asked seriously.

"It's happening now Sir."

"Shit." I stood up, and ran off, pushing through the crowd. Once I got into the large Galway that led to the meeting room, I slowed down, but kept a fast pace. I stood in front of the door, hearing the faint conversation, as I tried to count to three. I didn't even get to two before I opened the door, storming in. "How is it that a meeting this important everyone else is here, and I'm informed last?" I growled.

"We couldn't-" someone started.

"Save it." I snarled. That was when I noticed the hologram. I took a breath at the sight of the young man. "You must be commander Skywalker. I apologize for such a rude interruption."

"Serves you right." The same person commented.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said through gritted teeth.

"You are excused." He paused. "Now, will someone fill commander.."

"Odan." I informed.

"Commander Odan in?" Luke had finished.

"Well," Sirca started. "I was about a day ago that a group was sent out to steal some imperial plans, but we haven't heard from them since they left." I nodded my head. "We are deciding what unit we should send in."

"I will save you all time, and precious thoughts." I added sarcastically. "I'll volunteer."

They all looked at me, except for Luke, like I was crazy.

"Your men can hardly function at the moment, and even if you could discipline them, it takes time. And at the moment that is something we do not have." Another commander spoke. I crossed my arms, standing at the end of the table.

"I do have faith in those men. But I didn't say they were coming with. Something like this, I'm better off taking alone." I paused, and someone tried to speak, but I didn't let them have a chance. "I have more knowledge about these types of places than all of you combined. I may look crazy, but I'm not stupid. Even if I had one of the best units this base had to offer, I wouldn't take them with me. Good men don't need to die like that."

"An what about yourself?" Someone asked.

"I won't die." I stated. Luke nodded his head.

"I agree with commander Odan. She does seem like one with more up her sleeve than anyone can tell."

"You are right about that Sir." I commented.

"Odan. I'd prefer if you'd call me Luke." I nodded.

* * *

(Kanan) I sat up, along with some of the other prisoners, as the clicks, and rattle of chains came closer to our cell. This person they brought in seemed big. They had longer hair, and let some of it hang in front of their face. There was a strange feel to them. Like something familiar. Something I hadn't sensed in a long time.

* * *

I let my head hang as the two troopers lead me down the path. There were so many rebels here, and civilians. They didn't take anything off my belt. It was one swift movement, I brought my hands from behind my back, jumping over my arms. With my hands in front of me, I flipped over the bucketheads, my arms around their necks until they tapped out. I unhooked my my lightsaber from my belt, holding the hilt between my teeth. I let the dagger like blade ignite, cutting the chains. I could just its length so my lightsaber could be double sided, but I liked at least on side to be like a knife. I stood tall, and used the first to open the cells.

"So long boys." Then, they all sprinted out, running past me. One man tried to stop, but was being pushed forward by the other men. There was only so much time before more troopers came, but, these men did well, and cleared out swiftly, so there was a small amount of time for me to slip out. I made it back to the base as swiftly as possible.

* * *

I walked into my training room like nothing happened. They were all there, but a small argument was building. I stood there, my arms crossed. Nico saw me out of the corner of his eye, but really didn't acknowledge me, as Nex pushed him around. I kept my eyes narrowed, as only one other noticed me. Then Nex started snapping at Nico. I stomped my foot, the sound of the action and my voice ringing through the room.

"I hope you won't be like this every day." I paused giving each of them a glare. "Alright, I know losing a leader in battle is something that will affect all of you. But damn it. Man up and quit acting like _sissies_ and be the team you are."

Nex narrowed his eyes taking walking to me, a challenge growing in his movements. "Like your one to talk. You know nothing."

I stood up straight, growing taller than Nex. "Don't tell me what I don't know. Now is not. The time to play with fire Nex. Because this one will burn you quick." I paused, inching closer. "Without hesitation." Nex backed down slightly. We trained for a little while afterwards. But it was Nex that still held a little grudge.

It was pitch black, but lights were on, and the people who took over for the night scrambled around. I walked to a room that had a little window that had a good view of the stars. I sat in one of the many chairs, bringing my knees to my chest. My eyes were glued to the twinkling things, as I took a deep breath, thinking of Ghost. Memories filled my mind, of Kanan, Chopper, Zeb, Sabine-

"Can't sleep can you?" A voice rang through the room, I looked back, even though I knew who it was.

"That makes two of us Aiden." He walked over sitting in the chair next to me.

"Not really. But what makes me lose sleep the most is seeing. You let your past haunt you so much." Aiden rested his arm on the back of my chair.

"How can I not Aiden? They're out there somewhere, maybe even searching for me." I looked at the floor, before resting my chin between my knees. "And I hardly did for them."

"Hey." Aiden's reassuring voice caused me to glance at him. "You had to look after the boys. It's no one's fault there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed, as another voice came in the room.

"Rane?" The sleepy little voice could only be one of my boys. His golden brown fur shine in the moonlight let through the glass. "It made me think back to when he was younger, as Keever rubbed his eyes a little, and walked over to me. "Why are you up?"

"That's the question _you_ should be answering." I put my arm around him as he sat down next to me. He gave me his big golden blue eyes, and I knew exactly what Keever wanted. With him being nine I thought he would grow out of the whole story thing, but I guess he hadn't yet. "Alright." I caved. "One. And only one." I got up, and Keever stayed right behind me as we walked to my room. there was an extra mattress that I could sleep on. I tucked the covers around Keever's small frame. Surprisingly he wasn't, or at least didn't seem, that bothered by me babying him.

"Alright." I paused in thought. "Well, you already know Allia grew up around Corusant, and was trained since she was young to be a senator, or someone like that. But one day, they took a tour in the Jedi temple, where she saw her older brother and his master. But after their short meeting the tour continued, and she wandered off. Allia eventually ran into a young boy by the name of Caleb." _How did mom put it?_ "She asked for his help, and he did. They ended up swiftly making friends of each other, before finding Allia's teacher, along with Caleb's master." I wasn't even finished with the story, but Keever's eyes were starting to close, so I climbed onto the mattress pulling the covers over me. A thought came over me that something was missing. I just couldn't figure out what. Then, a small voice floated through the silence.

"How did Haken die?" Keever asked.

"He was protecting us both Keeves." I answered the unexpected question. "He was protecting us both."

* * *

(Ezra)

I had passed several people who worked during the night, but one man, with combed black hair didn't see as if he worked as a soldier at all. But I shook it off as I entered the empty room he had came from. Sitting in the seat that offered the best view out of the small window. My hand instinctively reached up for the chain that Ara had given me as I knew, she would want to sit in this very seat. I looked out at the stars, thinking of her. Then something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was a dark grey color, and a long rectangle. I picked it up, and my thumb hit something, that made it start moving. At first I was convinced I broke it, before it formed into a helmet. I turned in, seeing all the scratches in it. The markings I couldn't recognize from anything. It puzzled me for a few moments, keeping my mind off of Ara, but it didn't last much longer. Everyone else from Ghost were happy since Kanan had came back, and the group he was with had been rescued and all. But the memory of Ara haunted me constantly. I had lost her once, but losing her a third time.. Now, she was only a memory.

 _Only A memory…..._


	7. Ch 6- A Forming Plan

_Courage makes heroes, but trust builds friendship. - Jedi Proverb_

Chapter 6! It may be kinda long..

* * *

I had only made it a few hours yelling at these idiots in my training room, when the door opened, as I made them do laps. For the fifth time. Keever, along with Aiden slowly came in. I turned my attention from my men, to my boy.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked them.

"Not that much." Keever replied, watching my group. Out of the corner of my eye, one of them started to slow down, watching us.

"Really?" A voice boomed from the other side of the training room. "You yell at us to do laps just to give your focus to _them?_ That's the making of a _great_ _leader_." Nex scoffed, as everyone else jogged to a stop.

"Maybe you two should leave the room." I warned.

"Oh come on, I guess they can join the team too! Oh, so that could mean you have a better excuse to spend all your time with them." I turned on my heel, anger ran through me, like my own blood.

"Ria?" Aiden asked cautiously, hardly diverting my attention.

"Rane." Keever whispered. I stopped in my tracks. Some of the other men mumbled to the others. I looked at Keever. His eyes pleaded, not to see me like this.

"She turns to them like that. But it takes us an eternity to get her to listen." Nex hollowly laughed.

I turned to them once more. "Go." I muttered.

"But Ri-"

" _Go_." I snapped at Keever. He didn't deserve me yelling at him. Aiden led him out of the room. "I guess we're gonna find out if those doors are soundproof after all." I mumbled. My men lined up, as I furiously stepped up. "I've never been this disappointed in _anyone_ , ever before." I snarled. "That was uncalled for! It could have been an emergency." I paused, giving all of them a sharp look. "Still each of you are arrogant. If all of you think you have it hard. Then aren't you just a lucky bunch you didn't have to see what _I_ have seen. Or go through what I have." I yelled, my voice echoing through the room. "You should _all,_ be damned ashamed of yourselves. That was a nine year old boy you just made fun of. One who is still scarred by what he has gone through. What's next? Huh?" I boomed, causing a few to flinch. "I don't know what you have all gone through. But I don't want to hear your sap stories. You all are ridiculous. If I had been acting even close to the way any of you are right now. I wouldn't be standing here today! I'm sick of this. Of all of your crap that you drag into here _every damned day_!" I stopped pacing, standing tall with my hands behind my back. "I don't give up on things." I mumbled. "Show up tomorrow if you wish, because you're sure gonna be damned lucky if _I do_." I growled, storming out of the room. I was so caught up in anger, I didn't realize how swiftly I had gotten to the hallway that lead to the commons. But the conversation between two recruiting officers caught my attention.

"Those boys of commander Odan's could make great soldiers." The first stated.

 _Oh hell no. Over my dead body they will._ I thought, slowing down.

"In time." The second mentioned, both unaware I was still walking in their direction. "They need a few more years at least. If the war is still going on by then."

"I find it more useful to save your breath about those boys." I snarled, and they both turned quickly on their heels. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed A fight going on through the open doors of the large room. One of the two was none other than Aiden. I was just speeding into the room, as Zan frantically came to me.

"I lost track of all of them." He panted.

"What?" I muttered, unable to believe the words. Zan just looked at me apologetically.

"The crowd just got larger, and I knew I needed to find you."

"Give me a second." I turned to the fight before us, grabbing Aiden's large, raged, opponent by the shoulder, causing him to drop the chair he was about to pick up. I yanked him around, letting his face meet my fist. He tipped backward, making a loud thud after he hit the floor.

"Well. Tha-" I punched Aiden before he could finish, but caught himself on a table before he could fall.

"That was for distracting me." I punched him again, this time he hit the ground. "That was for me having to save your ass _again_." After Aiden fully stood up, I smacked him. His face was red by now, as he held a hand to it.

"And what was that for?" He asked as I turned.

"You being an idiot. Like always." I told, before following Zan. As we rushed through the commons, there was a large crowd. There was shouting going on, most likely the soldiers were waiting for an officer to break it up, but the common people, just stood watching. I shouldered my way through, not caring about the hard glares I received. Finally once I pushed past the last few people, I saw a muscular built man, trying to fight someone much smaller. This taller man had a soldier uniform on, which gave his shame even more depth. The smaller person was dodging, and pathetically hitting back. I couldn't breath as realization and fear took over me, once I saw the smaller person, was Arvis. Suddenly the taller guy threw a punch, hitting Arvis. Then rage ran through me, yet it was contrasted by my calmness, as I walked up to this man, who was taller than me, and reached around him.

"Maybe next time you should pick on someone your own size." I growled, putting my hand on his chest, pushing against him, and causing him to stumble backwards. He was starting to storm back at us, but my sharp voice caused everyone to freeze. "Take one more damned step." I didn't finish letting him think of what I might say.

"Someone more my size huh?" He scoffed. I speeded at him, grabbing his jaw, and backing him to a table.

"Think again." I advised. "One of us here has the upper-ground. Obviously it's not you." I paused. "I am not the person to do this to, soldier. Because I can make your life even more hell than it already is." I snarled. "Now be the good little soldier you are, turn the hell around. Walk away while you still have a small amount of pride. And _don't_ mess with my boys. Any of them, for that matter." I had remembered Nico telling me about another soldier like this one, who would push the Underdogs around.

The man gave me a glare, as if to say ' _who are you to boss me around like that?'_

I let go of his jaw, taking ahold of his shoulder, and turned him around.

"I'm a commander kid. Commander Odan." He turned a little, giving a surprised look. I made a circular motion with my hand. He turned as instructed, and shamefully walked away, along with the crowd. I turned myself, looking at Arvis out of the corner of my eye. He looked down, but his silver brown eyes sadly looked at me. Arvis lifted his shoulders, before pulling them back telling me, 'I'm sorry.'

I let my body language relax a little, as I sighed, motioning to Arvis, 'you know I can't stay mad at you.'

But then he motioned to Keever, who sat curled up in a chair, his ears were pinned back. I lifted my head, before looking back at Arvis. I didn't need his explanation to figure it out. I crouched next to Arvis, who was sitting down, so I wasn't towering over him.

"Thank you for that. But maybe next time don't start a fight-" I was cut off by Zekk and Cregan, who were yelling at each other. They were about to fight as I ran over to them, grabbing the back of their shirts and separating the twins. The conflict dissolved as they looked up at me. "Really?" I asked, sitting down, and dragging a hand over my face. "Can't you all just get along for one day?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was silent around us, as I just took those moments to breathe, and stay calm. I loved these boys, I truly did. But with four of them, plus Zan, it's not always the easiest job. Then Keever sat down, and started leaning on me. I put an arm around him. I was basically all he had left.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _I landed Haken-, my ship, on the raining planet of Celanon. The last time I was here, it was sunny and warm. Now with the rainfall there was a slight chill to the air._

 _I was faced with the decision to go out on my own to find out where we wanted to go, or bring Keever with me. Somehow though, I already knew where we were going. I put on an extra layer of clothes, and a heavy, hooded cloak. I looked at my door, pained by what I was about to do._

 _It's too dangerous for him to stay with me once I start taking on missions. I told myself. He's better off here._

 _I took in a long deep breath, and in turn let it out. Closing my eyes, I walked out my door, and into Keevers room. I could tell he was already awake, but he still laid on his side._

" _C'mon Keeves." I shook his shoulder, and he got up, looking at me._

" _Where are we going?" He had asked._

" _For a little walk."_

" _In the rain?"_

" _Yeah." I answered, before walking out of the room. I hooked his little cloak, before lifting him onto my shoulders, and stepping outside. I could tell Keever was looking around at all the stands , probably remembering this place. One of the stands was empty and left, I guess it was their way of respect to leave the stand for so long. I let Keever off my back, putting my hood down. He stood close to my side, as we walked to the stand next to the empty one._

" _Are you the man they call Sair?" I asked in a low voice._

" _Yes." Then he noticed Keever at my side. "Is that him? Is that Lirik's son?"_

 _I gave a small nod, before Sair quickly packed up his stand. I let Keever stay by my side, as we we were led to his village. The rain didn't let up in it's downpour, yet, I didn't put my hood back up._

 _When we got to the small looking village, all who were still out cast strange looks upon me. Then a woman, followed by a man rushed to us, at the sight of Keever. She picked the five year old up, taking him into a large embrace, as his hood slid down. I could see the terror and confusion in his eyes. It seemed he didn't remember them._

" _Oh thank you! Thank you!" She cried to me. "Please come in! Come in!" I followed them inside, where Keever's uncle told me that his father died a year after Keever 'went missing'. His mother died half a year before Keever came back. There was something that was bothering me. It had been a few of the crooks, they looked like Nalroni themselves. And I could just sense that something was up. Then Keever's Uncle looked up, and out the open door, as something was shouted, and all the villagers came out of their homes._

 _A meeting had been called about Keever's return. About me. I walked out there, to the middle like I was told, and the next thing to happen, I have a man getting into my face about Keever. I was telling my side of the story when it clicked._

" _Why do we not just save us a trial and call the troopers! She is a Jedi!" My lightsaber was hooked on my belt, but didn't even look like one. No one could tell until it was in use._

" _No matter what I say, this man will say I am the guilty one here." I paused, crossing my arms. "But, he just pointed a finger at himself. I was only on this planet once before. The day Lirik begged me to find and take Keever. And the only people who know I am a jedi. Are the group that were chasing after the two." Gasps were heard around the large circle. I was glad Keever was still in the house. "But one factor has been excluded." I had one shot to gain their trust, and I was about to take it. "I am the one they call 'The Guardian'" I spoke with confidence, followed by a little authority, even though I was starting to lose faith in the title. An eruption of gasps and anger started around the man and I. The villagers quickly stormed him, along with two others._

 _It wasn't long after the meeting, I said my goodbyes. I was told Keever was in his room sleeping. I kissed his forehead, saying my last goodbye. Maybe I could come back. But that seemed like a bad idea, since I was probably a reminder of Haken to him. His aunt and uncle thanked me once more, before I turned, walking through the driving rain. Away from the last bit of family I had close to me, that knew I was alive. I bit my tongue, before the taste of blood slowly entered my mouth. I was_ _ **not**_ _going to cry. For Keever's sake. The wind picked up a little, blowing against the back of my soaked head. It carried one little voice to me._

" _Ara." The small voice caused me to turn, seeing Keever standing in front of the only family he had left. Before I could turn again, he ran to me. I kneeled so I'd be at his level, putting my arms around him, like he did me. "I want to go with you." He stated. I looked up at his aunt and uncle. They smiled widely and nodded. That was when I noticed that their fur was greying, and not the golden brown like Keevers. I nodded to them, before letting Keever sit on my shoulders, as we left._

 _It wasn't long before I heard that Keever's aunt and uncle passed._

* * *

I smiled down at Keever, before my expression faded. Something was about to happen. Something bad. I stood, not liking this new feeling. Then, I saw it through the open doors. A ship was going down. I ran through the crowd, by boys and Aiden tried to keep up. The small ship drove into the earth a long distance away from the hidden entrance. As almost everyone else froze and screamed, I ran directly to it. I forced the hatch open, as some of the ship caught on fire. Using the short, dagger-like end of my lightsaber, I cut the unconscious pilot out of the ship. I tried to get him to the entrance as quickly as possible, but the fire was faster. I looked over my shoulder, knowing we both couldn't make it, and the crowd was too close. Standing the guy up, I used the force to get him in the entrance, then worked on shutting the door. The ship exploded before I could get the doors fully shut, and the force of it, along with the shock wave, threw me forward.

* * *

(Aiden) I shielded my face and eyes with my arm as the flames reached out to us. The shock-wave of the explosion knocked a lot of people to the ground. One of them was me. I quickly got to my feet, thinking of Rane, as some people rushed to the pilot who was now coming to. I spotted her on her side, back to me, as I rushed out the opening door. Silence overlapped the area, as I ran her. Rane didn't even move. I shook her shoulder.

"Ria… Ria c'mon…" I paused, sucking in a breath. "Ria… Ria.."

 _Oh no….. no, no, no, no, no…. She can't be.. Ria, c'mon, do something… Anything!_ I pleaded in my head.

"Ria.. Ria." I repeated. "Are you alright?" I asked stupidly.

"Just.. damned… peachy." Ria- Rane, scratchily spoke as she looked at me. I couldn't help but feel relief take over me.

* * *

(Ara/Rane)

I took a deep breath. Aiden held out a hand to help me up, but I didn't take it. For some reason I wanted to show I could get up on my own. As I looked around, everyone stared at me. Before they all started whispering ' _she's a jedi.' 'a jedi?'_ or ' _there still are jedi?'_. I looked down at my armor to see that some of the fake paint had been scratched off, revealing some of my symbol, but were entirely off at my arms, showing my father's, and Sabine's.

"So now the whole base knows you're a jedi." Aiden mutters.

"Yup." I paused taking in the thought. "It doesn't sound that bad, but I get the feeling it will be."

"You and me both." Aiden agreed.

* * *

I looked at my reflection. For the first time I wore the uniform. So many possibilities played out in my mind. Before I pushed them out, taking one last deep breath, and walked out of my room. I held my head high, shoulders back, as I walked to the training room. Once I got there, I paused at the door, preparing myself for any one of the outcomes I imagined. Knowing too well I might find it empty. Then, I reached for the door, pushing it open, looking at the wall across the room from me, before looking over the the right. I was unable to move at the sight for several seconds. My whole team, lined up, waiting for me. I walked over to them. I had several things I wanted to say, but only one came to mind.

"Change of heart boys?" I asked. One of them stepped forward, Fitz Cridmeen.

"Yes Sir!" Fitz reported. "We heard and saw what you did yesterday sir. Our group believes it is and honor to serve a jedi sir." I looked around at all of them as Fitz went back to his spot. They all looked at me with respect, especially Nex. I could see that I had finally gotten through with them. There was one last question I needed answered.

"Nex." I called.

"Yes sir?" He stepped out of line like Fitz had.

"Will you explain to me what drove all of you to come?"

"Seeing you help that boy and pilot, helped us realize some things. And we think we would have missed out on another chance, but we could have missed a better chance this time, sir." Nex explained. I couldn't hide the smile that took over my face. They finally seemed to have faith in me, like I did them.

 _We all had a change of heart….._

* * *

So the flashback in this chapter will be the first of quite a few, I'm not sure how many I'll have happen in this story, but they're gonna happen. Thank you for reading!


	8. Ch 7- A Change of Heart

_Courage makes heroes, but trust builds friendship. - Jedi Proverb_

Chapter 6! It may be kinda long..

* * *

I had only made it a few hours yelling at these idiots in my training room, when the door opened, as I made them do laps. For the fifth time. Keever, along with Aiden slowly came in. I turned my attention from my men, to my boy.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked them.

"Not that much." Keever replied, watching my group. Out of the corner of my eye, one of them started to slow down, watching us.

"Really?" A voice boomed from the other side of the training room. "You yell at us to do laps just to give your focus to _them?_ That's the making of a _great_ _leader_." Nex scoffed, as everyone else jogged to a stop.

"Maybe you two should leave the room." I warned.

"Oh come on, I guess they can join the team too! Oh, so that could mean you have a better excuse to spend all your time with them." I turned on my heel, anger ran through me, like my own blood.

"Ria?" Aiden asked cautiously, hardly diverting my attention.

"Rane." Keever whispered. I stopped in my tracks. Some of the other men mumbled to the others. I looked at Keever. His eyes pleaded, not to see me like this.

"She turns to them like that. But it takes us an eternity to get her to listen." Nex hollowly laughed.

I turned to them once more. "Go." I muttered.

"But Ri-"

" _Go_." I snapped at Keever. He didn't deserve me yelling at him. Aiden led him out of the room. "I guess we're gonna find out if those doors are soundproof after all." I mumbled. My men lined up, as I furiously stepped up. "I've never been this disappointed in _anyone_ , ever before." I snarled. "That was uncalled for! It could have been an emergency." I paused, giving all of them a sharp look. "Still each of you are arrogant. If all of you think you have it hard. Then aren't you just a lucky bunch you didn't have to see what _I_ have seen. Or go through what I have." I yelled, my voice echoing through the room. "You should _all,_ be damned ashamed of yourselves. That was a nine year old boy you just made fun of. One who is still scarred by what he has gone through. What's next? Huh?" I boomed, causing a few to flinch. "I don't know what you have all gone through. But I don't want to hear your sap stories. You all are ridiculous. If I had been acting even close to the way any of you are right now. I wouldn't be standing here today! I'm sick of this. Of all of your crap that you drag into here _every damned day_!" I stopped pacing, standing tall with my hands behind my back. "I don't give up on things." I mumbled. "Show up tomorrow if you wish, because you're sure gonna be damned lucky if _I do_." I growled, storming out of the room. I was so caught up in anger, I didn't realize how swiftly I had gotten to the hallway that lead to the commons. But the conversation between two recruiting officers caught my attention.

"Those boys of commander Odan's could make great soldiers." The first stated.

 _Oh hell no. Over my dead body they will._ I thought, slowing down.

"In time." The second mentioned, both unaware I was still walking in their direction. "They need a few more years at least. If the war is still going on by then."

"I find it more useful to save your breath about those boys." I snarled, and they both turned quickly on their heels. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed A fight going on through the open doors of the large room. One of the two was none other than Aiden. I was just speeding into the room, as Zan frantically came to me.

"I lost track of all of them." He panted.

"What?" I muttered, unable to believe the words. Zan just looked at me apologetically.

"The crowd just got larger, and I knew I needed to find you."

"Give me a second." I turned to the fight before us, grabbing Aiden's large, raged, opponent by the shoulder, causing him to drop the chair he was about to pick up. I yanked him around, letting his face meet my fist. He tipped backward, making a loud thud after he hit the floor.

"Well. Tha-" I punched Aiden before he could finish, but caught himself on a table before he could fall.

"That was for distracting me." I punched him again, this time he hit the ground. "That was for me having to save your ass _again_." After Aiden fully stood up, I smacked him. His face was red by now, as he held a hand to it.

"And what was that for?" He asked as I turned.

"You being an idiot. Like always." I told, before following Zan. As we rushed through the commons, there was a large crowd. There was shouting going on, most likely the soldiers were waiting for an officer to break it up, but the common people, just stood watching. I shouldered my way through, not caring about the hard glares I received. Finally once I pushed past the last few people, I saw a muscular built man, trying to fight someone much smaller. This taller man had a soldier uniform on, which gave his shame even more depth. The smaller person was dodging, and pathetically hitting back. I couldn't breath as realization and fear took over me, once I saw the smaller person, was Arvis. Suddenly the taller guy threw a punch, hitting Arvis. Then rage ran through me, yet it was contrasted by my calmness, as I walked up to this man, who was taller than me, and reached around him.

"Maybe next time you should pick on someone your own size." I growled, putting my hand on his chest, pushing against him, and causing him to stumble backwards. He was starting to storm back at us, but my sharp voice caused everyone to freeze. "Take one more damned step." I didn't finish letting him think of what I might say.

"Someone more my size huh?" He scoffed. I speeded at him, grabbing his jaw, and backing him to a table.

"Think again." I advised. "One of us here has the upper-ground. Obviously it's not you." I paused. "I am not the person to do this to, soldier. Because I can make your life even more hell than it already is." I snarled. "Now be the good little soldier you are, turn the hell around. Walk away while you still have a small amount of pride. And _don't_ mess with my boys. Any of them, for that matter." I had remembered Nico telling me about another soldier like this one, who would push the Underdogs around.

The man gave me a glare, as if to say ' _who are you to boss me around like that?'_

I let go of his jaw, taking ahold of his shoulder, and turned him around.

"I'm a commander kid. Commander Odan." He turned a little, giving a surprised look. I made a circular motion with my hand. He turned as instructed, and shamefully walked away, along with the crowd. I turned myself, looking at Arvis out of the corner of my eye. He looked down, but his silver brown eyes sadly looked at me. Arvis lifted his shoulders, before pulling them back telling me, 'I'm sorry.'

I let my body language relax a little, as I sighed, motioning to Arvis, 'you know I can't stay mad at you.'

But then he motioned to Keever, who sat curled up in a chair, his ears were pinned back. I lifted my head, before looking back at Arvis. I didn't need his explanation to figure it out. I crouched next to Arvis, who was sitting down, so I wasn't towering over him.

"Thank you for that. But maybe next time don't start a fight-" I was cut off by Zekk and Cregan, who were yelling at each other. They were about to fight as I ran over to them, grabbing the back of their shirts and separating the twins. The conflict dissolved as they looked up at me. "Really?" I asked, sitting down, and dragging a hand over my face. "Can't you all just get along for one day?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was silent around us, as I just took those moments to breathe, and stay calm. I loved these boys, I truly did. But with four of them, plus Zan, it's not always the easiest job. Then Keever sat down, and started leaning on me. I put an arm around him. I was basically all he had left.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _I landed Haken-, my ship, on the raining planet of Celanon. The last time I was here, it was sunny and warm. Now with the rainfall there was a slight chill to the air._

 _I was faced with the decision to go out on my own to find out where we wanted to go, or bring Keever with me. Somehow though, I already knew where we were going. I put on an extra layer of clothes, and a heavy, hooded cloak. I looked at my door, pained by what I was about to do._

 _It's too dangerous for him to stay with me once I start taking on missions. I told myself. He's better off here._

 _I took in a long deep breath, and in turn let it out. Closing my eyes, I walked out my door, and into Keevers room. I could tell he was already awake, but he still laid on his side._

" _C'mon Keeves." I shook his shoulder, and he got up, looking at me._

" _Where are we going?" He had asked._

" _For a little walk."_

" _In the rain?"_

" _Yeah." I answered, before walking out of the room. I hooked his little cloak, before lifting him onto my shoulders, and stepping outside. I could tell Keever was looking around at all the stands , probably remembering this place. One of the stands was empty and left, I guess it was their way of respect to leave the stand for so long. I let Keever off my back, putting my hood down. He stood close to my side, as we walked to the stand next to the empty one._

" _Are you the man they call Sair?" I asked in a low voice._

" _Yes." Then he noticed Keever at my side. "Is that him? Is that Lirik's son?"_

 _I gave a small nod, before Sair quickly packed up his stand. I let Keever stay by my side, as we we were led to his village. The rain didn't let up in it's downpour, yet, I didn't put my hood back up._

 _When we got to the small looking village, all who were still out cast strange looks upon me. Then a woman, followed by a man rushed to us, at the sight of Keever. She picked the five year old up, taking him into a large embrace, as his hood slid down. I could see the terror and confusion in his eyes. It seemed he didn't remember them._

" _Oh thank you! Thank you!" She cried to me. "Please come in! Come in!" I followed them inside, where Keever's uncle told me that his father died a year after Keever 'went missing'. His mother died half a year before Keever came back. There was something that was bothering me. It had been a few of the crooks, they looked like Nalroni themselves. And I could just sense that something was up. Then Keever's Uncle looked up, and out the open door, as something was shouted, and all the villagers came out of their homes._

 _A meeting had been called about Keever's return. About me. I walked out there, to the middle like I was told, and the next thing to happen, I have a man getting into my face about Keever. I was telling my side of the story when it clicked._

" _Why do we not just save us a trial and call the troopers! She is a Jedi!" My lightsaber was hooked on my belt, but didn't even look like one. No one could tell until it was in use._

" _No matter what I say, this man will say I am the guilty one here." I paused, crossing my arms. "But, he just pointed a finger at himself. I was only on this planet once before. The day Lirik begged me to find and take Keever. And the only people who know I am a jedi. Are the group that were chasing after the two." Gasps were heard around the large circle. I was glad Keever was still in the house. "But one factor has been excluded." I had one shot to gain their trust, and I was about to take it. "I am the one they call 'The Guardian'" I spoke with confidence, followed by a little authority, even though I was starting to lose faith in the title. An eruption of gasps and anger started around the man and I. The villagers quickly stormed him, along with two others._

 _It wasn't long after the meeting, I said my goodbyes. I was told Keever was in his room sleeping. I kissed his forehead, saying my last goodbye. Maybe I could come back. But that seemed like a bad idea, since I was probably a reminder of Haken to him. His aunt and uncle thanked me once more, before I turned, walking through the driving rain. Away from the last bit of family I had close to me, that knew I was alive. I bit my tongue, before the taste of blood slowly entered my mouth. I was_ _ **not**_ _going to cry. For Keever's sake. The wind picked up a little, blowing against the back of my soaked head. It carried one little voice to me._

" _Ara." The small voice caused me to turn, seeing Keever standing in front of the only family he had left. Before I could turn again, he ran to me. I kneeled so I'd be at his level, putting my arms around him, like he did me. "I want to go with you." He stated. I looked up at his aunt and uncle. They smiled widely and nodded. That was when I noticed that their fur was greying, and not the golden brown like Keevers. I nodded to them, before letting Keever sit on my shoulders, as we left._

 _It wasn't long before I heard that Keever's aunt and uncle passed._

* * *

I smiled down at Keever, before my expression faded. Something was about to happen. Something bad. I stood, not liking this new feeling. Then, I saw it through the open doors. A ship was going down. I ran through the crowd, by boys and Aiden tried to keep up. The small ship drove into the earth a long distance away from the hidden entrance. As almost everyone else froze and screamed, I ran directly to it. I forced the hatch open, as some of the ship caught on fire. Using the short, dagger-like end of my lightsaber, I cut the unconscious pilot out of the ship. I tried to get him to the entrance as quickly as possible, but the fire was faster. I looked over my shoulder, knowing we both couldn't make it, and the crowd was too close. Standing the guy up, I used the force to get him in the entrance, then worked on shutting the door. The ship exploded before I could get the doors fully shut, and the force of it, along with the shock wave, threw me forward.

* * *

(Aiden) I shielded my face and eyes with my arm as the flames reached out to us. The shock-wave of the explosion knocked a lot of people to the ground. One of them was me. I quickly got to my feet, thinking of Rane, as some people rushed to the pilot who was now coming to. I spotted her on her side, back to me, as I rushed out the opening door. Silence overlapped the area, as I ran her. Rane didn't even move. I shook her shoulder.

"Ria… Ria c'mon…" I paused, sucking in a breath. "Ria… Ria.."

 _Oh no….. no, no, no, no, no…. She can't be.. Ria, c'mon, do something… Anything!_ I pleaded in my head.

"Ria.. Ria." I repeated. "Are you alright?" I asked stupidly.

"Just.. damned… peachy." Ria- Rane, scratchily spoke as she looked at me. I couldn't help but feel relief take over me.

* * *

(Ara/Rane)

I took a deep breath. Aiden held out a hand to help me up, but I didn't take it. For some reason I wanted to show I could get up on my own. As I looked around, everyone stared at me. Before they all started whispering ' _she's a jedi.' 'a jedi?'_ or ' _there still are jedi?'_. I looked down at my armor to see that some of the fake paint had been scratched off, revealing some of my symbol, but were entirely off at my arms, showing my father's, and Sabine's.

"So now the whole base knows you're a jedi." Aiden mutters.

"Yup." I paused taking in the thought. "It doesn't sound that bad, but I get the feeling it will be."

"You and me both." Aiden agreed.

* * *

I looked at my reflection. For the first time I wore the uniform. So many possibilities played out in my mind. Before I pushed them out, taking one last deep breath, and walked out of my room. I held my head high, shoulders back, as I walked to the training room. Once I got there, I paused at the door, preparing myself for any one of the outcomes I imagined. Knowing too well I might find it empty. Then, I reached for the door, pushing it open, looking at the wall across the room from me, before looking over the the right. I was unable to move at the sight for several seconds. My whole team, lined up, waiting for me. I walked over to them. I had several things I wanted to say, but only one came to mind.

"Change of heart boys?" I asked. One of them stepped forward, Fitz Cridmeen.

"Yes Sir!" Fitz reported. "We heard and saw what you did yesterday sir. Our group believes it is and honor to serve a jedi sir." I looked around at all of them as Fitz went back to his spot. They all looked at me with respect, especially Nex. I could see that I had finally gotten through with them. There was one last question I needed answered.

"Nex." I called.

"Yes sir?" He stepped out of line like Fitz had.

"Will you explain to me what drove all of you to come?"

"Seeing you help that boy and pilot, helped us realize some things. And we think we would have missed out on another chance, but we could have missed a better chance this time, sir." Nex explained. I couldn't hide the smile that took over my face. They finally seemed to have faith in me, like I did them.

 _We all had a change of heart….._

* * *

So the flashback in this chapter will be the first of quite a few, I'm not sure how many I'll have happen in this story, but they're gonna happen. Thank you for reading!


	9. Ch 8- Niko

_Adversity is a friendship's true test. - Jedi Proverb_

I've been pretty busy, once again. But if any of you havn't noticed the fifth chapter, I changed, since I may or may not have wanted to upload so much, I might have skipped a chapter, whoops, sorry bout that. My bad.

* * *

It was starting off as a somewhat good day. My team and I took a break, but we had all ate together, where they got a real introduction to my boys. It made me think of when Zan was just starting to trust me…

* * *

(flashback)

 _Zan and Arvis had been with all of us for almost a year. We had figured by now it wasn't that great of an idea for them to go out on their own. It might be a long time before they can. I was just returning to them, as Keever ran out. I smiled, thinking it was him just excited to see me. But then I heard him saying something, getting clearer as he neared me._

" _Ar..I..ck! Vis.. s.. ick!" Then Creagan appeared behind him, running as fast as he could to me. Creagan reached me first._

 _Out of breath, he panted, trying to slow his breathing. "Arvis… Arvis is really bad… He's been sick for several days now." Realization hit me, and I took off to the ship. Creagan had grabbed Keever and ran after me. I burst into Arvis and Zan's room. Worry lined every movement I made. Zan sat in the chair next to him._

" _Rane?" Arvis's voice was hardly audible, as his eyes weren't fully open._

" _Hey there." I said softly, gently putting my hand on his forehead. I bit my tongue not letting the emotion take over my face. He was burning up. "Hey, you need to get some sleep." It was obvious this wasn't good. Arvis smiled, closing his eyes. I waited a few minutes just to make sure, before pulling Zan out into the hallway. I asked several questions, and got the answers I had prayed I wouldn't. I looked at the ground, remembering something that either Haken or Kanan had mentioned. I looked back up at Zan. "I know where to take him. But I need you and Creagan to stay with him. Tell me if he gets any worse." I didn't wait for a response before I quickly got to the cockpit. The hum of the engine wasn't so inviting as it always had been. Not even the jump into hyperspace after we got in the clear was that thrilling. It was the haunting thought that one of my boy's lives depended on my flying._

 _A raging storm covered most of the planet, the frozen winds made it twice as cold as it really was. Snow blinded anyone. I opened the door, looking at Zan._

" _You ready?" I asked wrapping a short scarf around my neck, and lifting the hood of my cloak. Zan didn't even nod, as he lifted Arvis, and walked past me._

 _I had Keever and the twins stay next to me, as all six of us fought the ferocity of the snow storm. After several minutes, I knew things were getting worse, for all of us. I kneeled down._

" _Cregan." I called, looking at him bundled up like the others. "I need you for this." He nodded his head. I sat down, and he fallowed. "Don't let anything cloud your mind. Focus on what you want to find." So both of us, padawan and master, searched for the one person who knew how to help Arvis. And together, we found it. The small building wasn't very far off. With a quickened pace, we found it quickly. I pounded on the door several times, before I heard footsteps coming from inside. The woman opened the door, surprise plastered her face at the large group in front of her. Then she spotted Arvis in Zan's arms, and moved out of the way so we could come in. Zan laid Arvis down on a cot in the small living room, where a large fire was burning, before he explained to the woman what happened. She went to work, trying to rid the fever, but only had little luck. She gave him a little medicine, all that was left in the bottle, which wasn't much. She looked at the empty bottle and sighed._

" _This isn't enough." She stated, looking at Zan and I. I pushed my eyebrows together._

" _Is there more?"_

" _Yes, but on the top of a mountain long enough away from here I couldn't make it. I have a machine that can climb the mountain, but I fear there is no way to get to it."_

 _I lifted my hood. "Tell me what the plant looks like." The woman had several mixed emotions in her eyes, but explained to me what I needed to find, before showing me her vehicle. I quickly said my goodbye, having Zan call me crazy, before I set out at the quickest speed the vehicle went._

 _I had lost track of time trying to see through the consistent falling snow. But soon, a large incline towered over me. The speeder was designed for climbing, but if I tried with it, it would freeze. So I left it in a small cave. This planet reminded me of Hoth, where I had been to the base there for a very short amount of time. I force jumped onto a ledge. There was little to no climbing gear in what I had brought, now, I was truly on my own. I started the long climb, being swift yet careful, so I didn't fall to my death. One mistake on my part could mean that both Arvis and I die. So I stayed focus, as I lost feeling in a lot of areas. I reached up to another ledge, almost there, when the rock broke apart from the rest, sending me slamming into the last ledge I was on. I stayed on my side for a while. I was just starting to get up, when I heard the terrifying cracking sound, before that chunk of rock collapsed beneath me. I fell right onto the next one, the remains of the last scattered around me. Damn it, it was so cold, my breath clouded in front of my face. The snow floated down around me. I could hardly feel my hands, and my toes either. It was hard to move, until the thought of Arvis. Creagan. Kekk, Zan, and Keever, filled my mind. Through all the pain, I stood, climbing back up. Once I got back up to the ledge, I heaved myself onto it, slowly getting up. There was thick ice that covered the rocky platform, causing me to slip, and tumble back down to the ledge I had previously landed on. I found it hard to breathe for several moments, as I stared blankly up at the sky. When I did get my breath back, the world swayed around me, as it seemed that the snow peacefully landed next to me. I shook my head, jerking myself out of the daze, and slowly standing._

 _Enough of this. I growled in my head, as I started climbing once more._

 _I got past the ice covered ledge, my hand finally gripping the top of the mountain. The air was much thinner, and colder. My foot slipped, along with one of my hands, yet I still held on. I held on for the sake of my boys. Slowly I lifted myself up to the top of the giant incline of land, resting on my side. My scarf had fallen back to my neck, so the cloud that puffed by my face was my own breath. I looked over, finding the small bunch of plants, shaking in the wind, yet not covered by snow. Reaching out, I picked as many as I could hold, before standing once more, and force jumping down._

 _I got the speeder, and quickly making the trip back to the building. The snow was consistent and unforgiving. The scarf the covered half of my face, including my clothes, were layered in snow. I stopped thinking of me, and set my mind to making it all the way back. Which I did. When I opened the door, everyone except Arvis looked at me with terrified expressions. Zan seemed to figure out something about me, that he didn't care to notice before._

 _Arvis was part of my team. My family. I wasn't about to watch him die without doing everything in my power I could to help him._

* * *

Nicko had already met some of them before shortly, but now seemed to be becoming Keever's best friend. I couldn't help but smile at the way those two went. They acted like they had know each other for more than fifteen minutes. Niko's hair usually seemed spiky, and there he went, messing up Keever's hair, and it started to stick up just like Nico's. I looked around me. Fitz was talking to Arvis. Fitz's hair was close to the same shade as Arvis's, but had a blond tint to it. He had a smaller typed head shape, a large jawline, but not as thick as Nex's. Sarith Magnum and Cole Obidris we both talking to the twins. Sarith, I couldn't name what race he was, but he was willing to listen, and stands his ground. Cole, he had thin black hair, and a tanned skin. He was reliable like they all were. Nex sat by Zan, and the two kept up their conversation. Aiden sat at my right, Niko was to my left. He let Keever eat, and turned to me.

He gave me a sad smile. "They're all like it use to be." He paused. "It's like Rek is still here. Like the old days again." Niko's smile faded after a long moment of silence, then he looked down at the table. "But he's gone. All because of me."

I put a hand on Niko's shoulder. "How can it be your fault Niko? You weren't the one who pulled the trigger."

"I was stupid that day. Rek had talked to me that morning, saying maybe I shouldn't go. But I refused and went with anyway. It was supposed to go smoothly, no one pointing blasters at us. But I slipped up. They noticed us. We were all surrounded, but we returned fire anyway. I.. I just stood their Rane. I just stood there." His voice faded as he spoke the last few words. "Rek jumped in front of me and was shot. He got back up, and kept going, but they shot him down. That's when backup arrived. It was too late. It was all because of me."

"Niko." I started but found the only thing I could do was put my hand on his shoulder. I patted Niko's back, before standing. "Alright boys, I think we should be getting back now." I told. They all finished up what they were saying, before they followed me back to the training room.

What I didn't realize then, was that in a matter of half an hour, I'd be sent into such a panic, I would possibly have a heart attack.

* * *

I'll stop it head to raise some suspense, and add a little more into the next one I'm yet to type. Alright, Hope all of you enjoyed!


	10. Ch 9- A Close Call

_If you ignore your past, you jeopardize your future. - Jedi Proverb_

(Kanan)

I was walking back to my room, pushing through the crowd. I still had to remind myself that a little less than half were civilians, seeking shelter from the wrath of the Empire. The destruction of the rebel base on Hoth lingered in the back of my mind. I had not yet talked to Luke Skywalker, but just the name caused me to feel the strength of the force in the kid. I stopped for some reason, I had a feeling, a bad feeling. No. The force. Something about this. I just started walking again, when I saw it. I noticed him out of the corner of my eye, and stopped once more. The little boy's fur was the golden brown of the Nalroni's.

 _Now why was a kid of his kind and age be wandering alone?_ I asked myself.

If there was one Nalroni here there had to be another, but even that wasn't as possible. I walked over to him, kneeling down to his height. I could see that tears were threatening, but he fought them, as he turned an ear to me.

"Hey there kid." I said calmly. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." He sounded much older than he looked. He was so slim. Then, someone bumped into me, almost causing me to fall on the boy, but I stopped myself.

"My name is Kanan, what's yours?"

"Keever." He responded softly.

"Well Keever, why don't we find somewhere where there aren't so many people. Maybe we, or your parents can find you faster?" Keever slowly nodded his head. I stood, keeping a hand on his shoulder as we turned down into a vacant hallway, but stayed close to the entrance of it. He seemed to have cheered up a little having someone else nearby, and waiting for his parents. I looked back down at him, and saw that Keever was looking at the two cylinders that hung from my belt. His ears faced forward, as I assumed he was trying to figure something out. Keever smiled a little, and raised his tail some.

"You're a jedi." He stated happily. I for one, was confused. He looked up at me, then noticed my expression. Keever stood up straighter, and seemed to mature a little more in a matter of seconds. "My brother is a padawan, trained by my mom."

 _A padawan? That means his mother is a jedi too. That makes three nalroni._

Keever seemed almost able to read what I thought, or knew what I was assuming. "But the six of us aren't blood related. But we're still a family." He twitched his ears back a little. "And my mom has a friend that's good with blasters."

I nodded. "Hmm. Well, Keever. My crew seeme to double as my family as well." I then remembered hearing that the new commander happened to be a jedi as well. Ezra, Zeb and I had been farther back in the crowd when it happened, but still felt a small push from the jedi as the pushed the crowd back. _Yet why did I still get this feeling? What else did the force have to tell me? There was something about his Jedi I just couldn't figure out._ I saw Hera making her way down the hallway, but she was at the far end. Keever's ears twitched, picking up on a sound that I had yet to hear. Then I did.

"Keeves!" A deep voice called out.

"Keever!" Another fallowed. They were in the distance, or more drowned out by the sound of the crowd. But the second voice seemed to get closer. When I saw the men, I waved them over, along with Keever.

"Niko! Aiden!" Keever called out, running to them as they got to the beginning of the hallway. The smaller of the two kneeled down.

"You know, you gave your mom quite the scare." He messed with Keever's hair. The large man with black combed hair looked over at me.

"Thank you." I just nodded. A bad feeling making my stomach turn. Something about one of these two made me uneasy. Almost about as much as I had felt the day we lost Ara and Haken. I just couldn't pin why or who. I just couldn't shake the fact that I felt that way. The same man looked down at Keever, putting a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Keeves, she's waiting to see you."

"Okay Aiden." Keever replied, walking away with the two men. But right before they disappeared into the crowd, Keever looked back at me, waving. "Bye Kanan!"

I smiled, waving back as Hera stood at my side. "Bye Keever." Hera smiled at me. "What? I can't help a lost kid?"

"That's perfectly fine. But I don't think it's going to be the last time you you're going to be helping a lost kid." I gave Hera a look from the corner of my eye, even though what she said, was probably the truth. I sighed, looking at her.

"He told me about his mother, that she's a Jedi, and that his 'brother' is her padawan."

Hera put a handing my arm, making me face her. "That's good right? You can meet another master and padawan." She paused, one thought on her mind. "Maybe... Maybe it might just get Ezra's mind off of someone for a little while." I nodded, hoping that could work out. Then, from a part of the crowd, I saw the two men take Keever over to more people. One had long blond hair, and took the boy in her arms. Finally reunited. I looked away, reminded of Ara and Haken. If only we knew where they were.

* * *

(Ara/Rane)

I held Keever tightly in my arms, my team astounding me. I looked up in the direction he came from, as the crowd parted a little. I spotted a man and woman. Human and Twi'lek, who stood there for a little while longer. I hardly was able to make out his beard, before they turned and walked away.

 _Could it have been? No, it couldn't have._ I denied. _It couldn't have._

I pulled back from Keever. "Hey, Aiden's gonna take you to Zan. We have a little mission to go on." Keever nodded his head in understanding. Aiden walked over to me.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked, a little concern marked his voice.

"Yes Aiden. How many of these have I went on? I'll be fine. We're just doing a little scouting. That's all."

Aiden set a hand on my shoulder. "Just, be careful, alright?" He rubbed his thumb over my cheek. Then, before I could do anything, his lips pressed against mine. It was several seconds before he pulled away.

"Aiden." I started calmly, ignoring what just happened. "You should take Keeves back now."

"Alright." He agreed, not saying anything more before walking away. I sighed, shaking my head. I had already changed into normal clothes, to avoid suspicion, along with the rest of the team.

"Alright boys, let's get going."

* * *

I took a deep breath, as I stepped closer to the market that we were just going around, seeing how bad the security was. In my opinion, it wasn't that bad, but there were several throughout the small area. We all walked around, but made sure to keep each other in sight. We each talked to merchants, Nex, Cole, Fitz, and I each bought something, trying to blend into the crowd. Each of us at least met up with another.

Then, it was almost as if ice flowed in my blood. My muscles tightened, and tensed. Something bad was going to happen. I could scenes the hatred. Instantly I blocked my emotions, blocking out everything I could, hoping that I won't be discovered. I usually kept that wall up, but not like this. I could feel the force moving closer. The _hate_ , but most of all, the _fear_. Something made this guy terrified, made him feel alone. But I could tell he would be intimidating. Yet, there was something familiar to it. Nex was starting to walk toward me, knowing something is wrong. I was just about to give the signal to leave, when several shots rang out. Bolts fired into the sky, the sound causing everyone to storm into a panicked rush. But a loud voice cracked through, causing everyone to freeze.

"Hold it!" The voice, I knew. I stood behind several people, watching as none other than on of my 'masters' walked over to Niko. The one person, out of my team. He _had_ to walk to Niko, who couldn't fully hide his terror. I tried to get through the the people, but they wouldn't budge. Others got out of their way, as Mistan shoved Niko against the wall of a building.

"What's your business here?" Mistan growled. I tried once more. Nothing.

Niko pressed against the wall, unable to go back any further. "J-just... Getting... S-some things... F-from the market." I could see from where I was Niko was hiding that he was shaking. I pushed harder. Still no luck. I looked to the others, they were all locked in as well, a few of them right next to storm troopers. Mistan stepped closer, grabbing Niko by the collar of his shirt.

"And would you say you're against the Empire?" He tilted his head a little. "Or know any Jedi?" Niko shrunk down even more. Mistan's eyes narrowed. "C'mon, tell us!" I couldn't take it anymore. I rammed into people, almost knocking several over, but I was past sorry. Mistan turned as I approached, and stepped between the two.

"He isn't against the Empire. Or know any Jedi." I looked back at Niko and lowered my voice, as I looked back at Mistan. "I don't even know there were Jedi anymore." I paused, narrowing _my_ eyes. "But that still doesn't give you the excuse to push someone as defenseless as my brother." Mistan looked back and forth between Niko and I, but matched my stare. Here I was, face to face with one of my old 'masters'. Face to face with Mistan. A sith. A few emotions traced their way into my mind, but I pushed it away. Now was not the time. I had to cover several of my scars, especially the one that went over my right eye, in attempt that I wouldn't be recognized. It seemed to be working so far. Mistan started moving, maybe reaching out to grab me. But Nex stepped between him and I, but I could still see Mistan over his shoulder.

"She has more than one brother. And that means _you,_ won't bully her." Nex stated.

"Oh really?" Mistan asked mockingly. He raised his hand, but before he could hit Nex, Fitz grabbed his wrist. Mistan's deadly look flipped onto him. Storm troopers started to react, but Cole and Sarith stopped them on either side.

"And we're not gonna let it happen either." Sarith growled. Then, to the surprise I didn't show, Mistan broke out laughing. He threw his head back, letting out the disturbing sound. When he stopped, he turned serious once more. He didn't say anything. Mistan just looked at me, then walked off. The troopers shouldered past Cole and Sarith, and the crowd slowly went back to normal. The team looked at me.

"C'mon boys. Let's go home." We all walked the opposite way we needed to go in our little group. The other way was where we were expected to go. But we'd take the long way, before turning to get back to the base. I looked left, right, and behind me. My boys were alright. We hand just barely gotten away with that. But they all smiled at me. Next and Cole put a hand on my shoulder as our little group left the town.

 _That had been a close call..._

 _Too close of a call..._

* * *

I actually had something else planned for this chapter, but I changed it, to keep certain events to happen till later :3

So, the boys stood by Ara or shall I say Rane, like brothers would. And what about that kiss from Aiden? What was that?


	11. Ch 10- Not Letting Go

_It sometimes all the requires is the will to jump. - Anakin Skywalker_

I put a hand on Nex and Cole's shoulder, looking down a little in relief, as we were almost to our speeders. There was something I thought they should know.

"Boys," my voice hid the small bit of pain I felt at the thought. "There is something I need to tell you." None of them said a word as I told the story. As I explained about Ghost. They just nodded as we got on the speeders, and returned to the base.

* * *

We stayed in our group as we walked back in, when my name was called out

"Odan!" Some other commanders motioned me over. I turned to my team.

"You're dismissed for the rest of the day. You boy deserve it." I patted Niko and Fritz on the back as the group still stuck together as they walked off, then I approached the group. Sirca was part of this small council.

"Rane, what the hell happened out there?" Sirca was the first to speak, concern marked his face.

"Honestly. I have no damned clue." I shook my head. "I had a thought that they just got lucky. But that _had_ to be planned." I paused. "Right when I thought we were doing good, they fired bolts into the air. I had just started to scense it too." One of the other commanders rolled his eyes. "But by the end of it, I was face to face with him. He just shook it all off."

"That is strange." The commander standing across from me commented. Somehow, my eyes moved over his shoulder. Spotting someone in the crowd that caused me to freeze.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _The clouds loomed over, I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I had a bad feeling about this._

 _Then someone bumped into me, when I looked to my right I had to smile._

 _"Hey, just get your head out of the clouds for once. Everything's gonna be fine." Ezra told. I shook my head, rolling my eyes, letting him believe that I did. But I knew he didn't even trust his own words. Kanan and Haken joined us as we walked to the area. Then Zeb and Sabine. It had been almost a year since we had all stayed together. Since I almost died for them. I still had an uneasy feeling about this. Ezra and I went to the roof of a building checking if the space was clear. We gave the sing along before climbing down. Everyone started grabbing the boxes. Dry lightning flashed close to where we light made me realize the gas-like liquid that was around the area. Another box of flammable things was starting to crash down. Right towards my Uncle._

 _"Haken!" I called, before tackling him out of the way. Right as I did so, lightning struck the gas that was streaming around, creating a wall of fire between the two of us and Ghost. Several things started catching on fire, crawling closer to Hanken and I._

 _I looked over the flames, into those deep blue eyes. I couldn't leave him. Not again. I started to move toward Ezra, to get back to him, as another box crashed down next to me, almost hitting me. Haken grabbed my shoulder, the look in my eyes pleaded. He shook his head._

 _"We have to go." He told. "There's no way to them here." He pulled on my shoulder, backing me up. I looked at Ezra meeting his eyes. Kanan was dragging him back, away from the flames, but the fire was pushing us back the most. My heart sank as I closed my eyes and turned around. The fire was spreading quickly. I ran after my uncle, and being pulled by him at the same time, knowing we'll find them again. We had too._

* * *

I couldn't breathe. I tried. But I just couldn't. He still had the scar on his cheek. The same blue hair, and deep blue eyes, that had looked at me through the flames so many year ago. He was here. Within my reach. I was starting to think I might have been seeing things. I had no real words. None, as I unconsciously stepped forward.

"Odan?" One of the commanders asked.

"Rane?" Sirca tried to get my attention as well, but I didn't succeed. I couldn't take my eyes off of _him_. My breathing sped up, but stopped at the same time. My heart was pounding, as I walked out of the little group. It was as if I was in a trance, yet, in a dream at the same time. _Was this real? Is it really him?_

He just stood there, staring back at me. I was so consumed by my own thoughts and feelings, I didn't notice when I picked up my pace. My hear pounded, and my mind raced. I found myself running to him, and jumped into Ezra's arms. He caught me. We held onto each other tightly as he spun us around. I could feel the tears rising in my throat. It had been so long since I cried, I had forgotten what it was like. Then, the spinning stopped, my feet rested on the ground, and I varied my face in his shoulder.

"How is it that I'm always catching you?" Ezra softly spoke, resting his forehead on my shoulder. All I could manage was to shake my head into his. This just couldn't be real. It couldn't. We stood there, I clutched onto Ezra's shirt. His arms wrapped around me, and he rubbed my back slightly. Pain rose through me at the thought this moment would end, when I didn't want it to. I never wanted to let go. I wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as reality let me.

"Ara." Ezra spoke my name. It had been years since someone called me by my real name. I held on tighter. "Ara." He repeated. Ezra tried to push me back, but I clutched onto him.

"I never want to have to lose you again." I silently cried into his shoulder. "I don't want to let go." Ezra set his head on mine, his lips meters away from my ear.

"You don't have to." He whispered. "I'm here, right now. And I promise we don't have to face that again." I slowly let go, still not believing this was real. I looked at his dark blue eyes. Ezra still had the same two scars he had gotten so long ago. He rested a hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it.

"How can this be real?" I whispered, my voice small.

"I don't know." Ezra replied. "But it is." I shook my head, his hand still on my cheek. Some part of me refused to believe it. I looked away, unable to look Ezra in the eye. Then, before I knew it, he pulled my face close to his, our lips meeting. This, this kiss, was my proof, that he was real. Ezra, after eight long years, stood right in front of me.

"It is you." I whispered, resting my forehead against his cheek, closing my eyes. Ezra's arm wrapped around my waist, not letting me go.

Neither of us could just let the other go. Not after all that we went through.

People walked past us, but we stood there as if we were the only people in the world,

 _Just not letting go..._

* * *

Sorry it's been so long, I had something come up that backed me up a bit, and I haven't gotten back fully yet. I think I got a good plan for what's gonna happen in the next chapter (A little fluff to cover the shit that's gonna go down later on) but, ideas are always welcome! If any of you want to see updates a little faster then feel free to look this story up on wattpad. Thank you if you read this far, and until the next chapter (That probably will take a little bit)!


	12. Ch 11- Till I See You Again

This has been long overdue. And so is the next chapter. I hate having some excuses, but some crap just gets in the way. So, Like it seems that I say in every chapter now a days, Sorry it took so long. I'm gonna try to get the next one up. Sorry everyone :( If there are any of you out there that absolutely hate me since I don't update often (I don't blame you) You can find this story on Wattpad, I update that first before this.

Also, on Watpad, I started putting star wars quotes at the beginning that relate to the chapter, and I'd like to do that here. So i'm gonna go back and do the same to the chapters here.

 _"Nothing is set in stone." - The Father_

Just to clear something up, Aiden in this story, is pronounced like Iden. I had the name written down and one of my friends asked "who's Aiden (A-den)?" I've never really had a character named "Iden" or Aiden before so I didn't know that it was spelled the same. I liked the name and spelling, and it fits the character.

* * *

My forehead rested at the base of Ezra's neck. Opening my eyes, I stared at out feet, letting my arms rest at my sides. I didn't want to let go, but something was telling me to. Taking a step back, I looked Ezra in the eye. I noticed the chain around his neck, and smiled a little.

"Ezra, there's just so much to tell you. But." I shook my head, losing the meaning in the words I had planned. Then guilt bought up with me. "I know you all probably searched for me the best you could. But I... I wasn't-" my thought process cut off the moment I felt someone tug at my shirt.

I looked down to see golden fluff, and golden blue eyes looking up at me. My concentration shifted, as if Ezra wasn't even there. I was about to ask what was wrong, when it hit me. As I dropped down on one knee, I noticed that the little boy that once sat on my uncle's shoulder, wasn't so little anymore. He was taller, and wasn't as skinny as he use to. He held himself up almost like I did, in a more mature way. I wanted to scold myself so badly since I hadn't slowed down to notice this before, but Keever would have seen it in my eyes. How was I so stupid? Or how did I never notice this? Probably since I didn't want it to happen, but, my little boy was growing up. He was almost 10.

"How'd your mission go?" He asked, but I knew he had other questions that he wouldn't ask.

I smiled. "A little delay, but I think it was fine other than that." I wasn't about to tell him about Mistan. Not yet.

"So, your birthday is coming up soon. Is there anything you've been hoping for?"

"Um..." Keever looked down in thought, probably finding the best way to ask for what he wanted. Then I noticed his saddened look.

"Keever? What's wrong?" I asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe... Maybe just." He didn't look up. "I don't want anything special. I... I just want to have a normal birthday. With you and everyone else."

I bit the inside of my cheek, keeping my expression. He just wanted a normal birthday. Was that so much to ask? For Keever, since he was three, every birthday he had was either hell, or close enough. He didn't want anyone to die, get shot, wounded, taken away on a mission, or any close calls. He wanted that, for once to not happen on his birthday. I could only nod as Keever slowly looked up at me.

"Ok. Alright Keeves."

His eyes lit up so much. "Really?"

"Really." I patted his shoulder.

Keever's left ear twitched, turning away from me, before he looked that direction. He must have seen someone he recognized.

"Kanan?" I froze at the name.

Keever walked to him, as I slowly looked up at Ezra. My look asking the question for me while I stood. Ezra nodded.

"Hey there." Kanan greeted.

It was. It really was one of my old masters.

"Ezra, who's this?" I swear my heart stopped at the sound of Hera's voice.

I slowly turned, the braid sliding across the side of my face. Hera's look dawned into complete shock, and I took a step to her. Before I knew what happened, arms were wrapped around me once more.

"Ara." I could feel Hera shaking her head.

"I know." I told silently. We both pulled back, still more to say. But Kanan stepped next to her, unbelief filled his eyes.

"I-is it. Really you?" He was having the same reaction as I had. I nodded. "Wher-"

"Hey Keeves," I cut Kanan off, reading all the questions in his eyes. "How about you go and get everyone else so they can come and meet some of our friends?"

"Alright." Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Keever waked off.

"We were so worried." Hera told, when Ezra stood in our little circle.

"Right after the merchant handed me the letter, we heard about a Rebel being killed two days before." Ezra looked at the ground, scratching the scruff that overtook his chin. Over his shoulder I saw Sabine and Zeb walking toward us.

"Where's Haken?" Zeb asked, excited to see me. I could see Kanan's realization overtake his exasperation.

My eyes looked to each of them, before I closed them and shook my head. Keeping my eyes shut tightly and head lowered, the words came out of my mouth.

"I tried. I told him the three of us could have gotten out of there. I tried to save him, drag him into the ship." I looked up. "He… He just, closed the door, and fended them off. He must have planned for something like that. The ship started up. I couldn't even take it off autopilot while I watched my uncle get. Slaughtered." I paused, looking at the ground, I could see the event like it just happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

"Ara!" Haken's voice pierced the morning air. The sound almost scared me.

"Make sure he gets this." I told the merchant handing her a letter to Ezra before speeding to my uncle as we ran. I looked back to see several bucketheads. Haken had kept a few things from me.

"Take Keever!" Haken handed me Keever mid run. He clung to my back. I looked over at my uncle, he had been growing out a beard so they wouldn't recognize him. I could see a small twinge of fear in his eyes, and pain.

After Keever ran off to his room, I turned to Haken. He just stood there as more troopers sari under the area. He threw me a chain he bought two years before.

"Give it to him." His tone cried out 'I'm sorry'.

"Haken no. We can get out of here. Together." I pleaded. Haken shook his head, slamming his fist on the button to the hangar door. "Haken! No, Haken!" I pounded on the metal as I could feel the ship start up. "Haken!"

"Ara, go. You have Keever to worry about now." He looked at me. Time slowed as memories with Haken flashed before me.

"Uncle Haken No!" The troopers started firing as the door fully closed.

"Get out of here!" The ship slowly lifted off the ground while bolts pelted the hangar door. "I'm sorry. Stay strong."

"Haken!"

The ship lifted into the air. The storm troopers shots stopped missing, and my uncle fell to the ground. I could do nothing to stop it.

"I love you both." The weak voice came to me, as the ship took off, turning away from it all.

His light saber coldly rested in the co pilots seat. The blaster shots filled my head.

(End of flashback)

I shook my head at the memories.

"Worst of all. Keever saw the whole thing. It was his birthday." I looked up sighing, and clearing my throat. "Speaking of Keever."

Everyone turned as the boys walked to us. Zekk, Cregan, and Zeb seemed to not believe the sight of each other.

"These are my boys." I stepped closer, putting a hand on Cregan's shoulder. "Some of you have already met Keever." I messed up the fur on his head. "This is Arvis, Cregan, Zekk. And Blue over there is Zan." Zan shot me a look. Zekk and Cregan went right to Zeb, as the rest went off to the tables. Zan walked over the the small group with me.

"How long have you been with all of them?" Hera asked.

"All of them, about four years. But, Haken and I found Keever months after we were separated, and the others." I paused, thinking of the right words. "Keeves and I were in the right place at the right time." Then I thought of something, right as I saw a familiar face about to join us. "It's great to be back with all of you, but, for a while you all will have to call me Rane." I smiled. "But it's been a long time since someone called me by my real name." I looked up at the twins as Zekk was arm wrestling Zeb. "And this guy right here is Aiden Malric, a good friend of mine. It's more turning out that I'm, his personal bodyguard."

"Hey-" Aiden started.

"Oh save it. I've saved. Your ass. More times than you and I care to count, so, once again, you have no room to talk." I cut him off. "And besides, you needed way more experience with a blaster to get where you are now. And I was your teacher."

Kanan turned to Ezra. "Remind you of anything?" We all broke out laughing, other than Aiden. Then memory fought up with me.

"Speaking of training. Cregan!" The boy looked over at me, before coming. "I'm sorry I have to be a little quick to go, but Cregan and I have to use this time before we don't have it." I walked up to Cregan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Training. You can spend time with Zeb later." We started walking off, but I stopped, looking back. "If you ever need me. You'll know where to find me."

"Where is that?" Sabine questioned.

"Just ask for the underdogs." I smirked, turning around and catching up with Cregan.

(Ezra)

As she walked away, Ara put a hand on Cregan's shoulder, mumbling something about training. It almost didn't surprise me that she was the commander of the underdogs. I pulled the rectangular shaped metal from my pocket, wondering if it was Ara's. I wanted to call her back, but what she was going off to do seemed a little more important. I let it slide back into my pocket.

I'll give it to her later, I decided

It all still felt like a dream. After eight years, we were at the same base. How long had we been walking through the same hallways, and not notice each other? Then, it didn't matter. She was back with us, along with her boys. I still didn't know what to think about Haken, but because of his actions, I was able to see Ara again. There was so much to tell her. I could only smile at the girl who now walked away, but saved me so many times.

(Flashbacks - not all in order of the series)

"Hey remember we have to help L.G. T.H.O.O.H with his B.I.S.W.O, will you see if he's coming this way?." Ara asked, I turned around doing as she had said. I didn't know her, or remember her at the time. By the time I turned again, a trooper had told us to go, and, have a nice day?

I didn't trust her. "L.G whatever?" I muttered angrily as we walked out of the alley.

"I like to think of it as 'Let's Get The Hell Out Of Here Before Imperial Stupidness Wears Off'" she chuckled. I had to give her credit, she really could think on her feet.

"I'm not leaving again." She promised, the side of her face cloaked with the setting sun. She reached for my hand.

I lay on a catwalk, a Sith standing above me, then, someone else walked over.

"Tyranus!" Ara seemed darker somehow.

How could she?

"Hmm. Maybe you could kill this boy," she paused, as the Sith swung his saber down at me. Ara no!

"Over my dead body." She growled, standing between me and the Sith, their lightsabers locked together.

"Really?" I asked, getting annoyed with Ara tapping her foot.

"I didn't say I was patient." She stated jokingly

"You were right. I was all of those things." Ara cut me off, a light blue shading her face as she looked back at me.

Rocks started falling from the short cliff by us, and I was pelted with a few. Tripping, I was on my knees, closing my eyes and shielding my head. Then nothing happened. It was quiet. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the rocks form a dome around Ara and I. She held up her hands, her eyes closed.

"Whoa." I mutter, unable to believe she was able to do this.

Fire,a wall of flames kept me from her. She looks at me through them, her eyes wide. Neither of us wanted to leave, but we both had to.

"Good luck." She told me as I ran off, before whispering. "I'm sorry Ezra."

(End of flashbacks)

I just couldn't wrap my mind around it all. But, all that I know now. Is that I will always come back to her.

Till I see you again, Ara….

* * *

If you don't know, or remember where the flashbacks came from, Ara's are from The Birthday Boy part 2 in _Ara's Boys_. Ezra's are in various chapters of _Till I See You Again,_ and _I'd Die For You._

I warn you not to get use to all this mushy stuff. This is just fluff before the real crap goes down.


	13. Update

Sorry, but I have to break the bad news (for all of you who truly care), that Every Road that Leads home is gonna be put on the back burner for a while.

What I mean by this is - I'm not exactly putting it on hold, I'll get back to working on it when I can, but I think since its been a while since Star Wars Rebels has been on really hasn't been helping my creative block I have for this story. I like it, I truly do, but I just don't have the creative power for it right now. So when I do actually write something, I'll post it asap.

If there is anyone out there who really wants me to continue with it, don't hesitate to comment or PM me.

But, I've been spending some time writing a story that might just be the cause of ERTLH going on hold (if it ever comes to it) that I've called The Longest Mile, that is a The Walking Dead fan fiction, if anyone reading this is interested you can go check it out since I'm gonna post the prologue after this. Its a late holiday present.

Once again, for anyone who cares, I'm sorry :(


	14. Ch 12- A Night Off

_Nothing ever really dies_ \- The Son

As we walked side by side, Master and Padawan, I couldn't help but smile. Ezra and Kanan would have asked if they sensed that Cregan was a force user. They probably barely could tell, but didn't know who. This meant that all the lessons on meditation were working. I opened one of the double doors to the training room.

"That vision you had. Some of it came true." I stated.

"What about the rest?" Cregan asked.

"It could be nothing, but you never know what the force is going to tell you." I paused. "It can only show you one side to an event." I pulled out Haken's light saber from my belt. I had always found a way to carry it with me.

"Do I get to use that?" Cregan burst with excitement.

I took my light saber off too, walking to a shelf. "No. But we will have a lesson with these." I set the hilts on the shelf, trading for two wooden staffs. I threw one to Cregan.

He looked at it, and back up to me as I turned mine in my hand. It had Been a while since I gave him this kind of lesson, but it was long overdue. Student vs. teacher. It may not have seemed fair, but there was only one way to learn. I went a little easy on him, but it seems Cregan had forgotten a lot of what I tought him. After a few hours, the door opened.

"Rane. We're needed." Fritz told, I could see everyone else lined behind him.

"Alright." I grabbed the two light sabers and followed my team.

I was thrown back. My back slammed against a wall. I shook my head, getting back up. Fritz grabbed the trooper who threw me, Sarith at his side. Why, no, how the hell does this keep happening? Once the trooper was out, I decided we needed to go before anything worse happened.

I walk in the room, right as Aiden slams someone into the wall. A thought slapped me in the face.

"Aiden." I called, my voice sharp in the small room.

"Yeah?" He sounded a little on edge.

"What would you think about joining the team? At least, being a gunman anyway. And. Damn it, let the poor kid go." Aiden's glare at the kid sharpened, sending a message, before he let go of his shirt. The kid bolted away. He closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. When he faced me, Aiden looked calmer.

He nodded, putting on a fake smile. "Yeah. That'd be great."

"I already talked to Sirca and a few others about it. I got the all clear to do so. So once I have time, I can bring you along in a test flight. I-"

"Ar- Are you free tonight Rane?" I didn't have to turn around to know it was Ezra. He would have to break the habit of calling me by my real name. But I did anyway facing him.

"No." I shook my head.

"There's something going on in one of the villages. Would you like to come with?"

"The boys are gonna have to come with."

"I'm okay with that. We can all use something like that."

"Well then, I think you got yourself a date." I smiled.

It wasn't too long before the sun started to set, and like many others at the base, we headed out with the cloak of darkness. The village we went to was unknown and hidden from the rest. They had simple little spheres that lit up the area in a few different colors. More light came from three moons, and a wide view of the stars. It was breathtaking and the most peaceful thing I've seen since I fully joined the rebellion. They started to play music, it was joyful and fit for the party. Then, it slowed down a bit. Ezra strode over to me, putting his hand out.

"Care to dance?" He asked

"I don't know how." I said quietly at his hand.

He took both of mine nonetheless, and pulled me to him. "Then I guess we'll just have to learn together."

We stepped in sync into the group of others who were slowly stepping in circles. Somehow, the only thing my mind stayed on, was Ezra. I was mesmerized by him, and he with me. Soon my hands hooked together behind his neck. We were too wrapped up in each other that neither of us noticed the love Aiden gave us. Before I knew it, Ezra and I leaned in before our lips met. Both our feet and lips moved in sync, before we pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you." Ezra whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I breathed, laying my head ot the base of his neck. The song filling the background as we still stepped together, holding each other close. "I love you too."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for a short chapter. This was long overdue..But from now on there's gonna be (very) slow updates, no longer on hold. I'm still caught up in other stories, I'm editing The Longest Mile, and working on the second book to that and one other that is just there to write in for now. I haven't seen Star Wars rebels in forever. I had it recording somewhere else but someone deleted them, and where I live now we don't get Disney XD. So sorry again guys but this is gonna be painfully slow... For all of you, and me as well**

 **I honestly think I forgot some of the plot I had planned ?¿ sooooooo...**

 **Yeah. ㈳7**

 **\- also, what I have put in authors notes in my other book, is that the whole (guess I'll call it) Guardian series from the first book to Ara's Boys is on Wattpad. My account is Ty1R1Bluent, so if your interested go check that out, thank you for reading!-**

 **Please remember to vote and comment and until the next chapter!**


	15. Ch 13- Man Down

_Left behind, no one will be_

 _\- Master Yoda_

Tapping my fingers on the table in the meeting room, waiting for Sirca. When the door opened he closed it quickly. That took hold of my attention.

"You're team will be sent for here shortly, so we must be quick." He swiftly walked over and brought up the map of a building.

"Sirca. What is it?"

"They all want _you_ to do it. I can't believe they'd be stupid enough to send a Jedi out with something like this. Especially one undercover." Sirca shook his head.

I stood and walked to him. "Sirca! What is it?"

"They're sending your team out, Rane." He turned and looked at me with a hard expression.

"Alright." I didn't see the problem.

"No. Rane. This is different. Not just some supply run to push the empire's buttons. It's a rescue. You and some other crew who knows the man will go in at different positions. Yes your team can take whatever they can get their hands on without too much risk. But you're team was selected for distraction."

"Well," I started out seriously. "You have the right people for the job." I crossed my arms as I chuckled lightly.

"This isn't a joke. This prisoner they're getting out. They wanted badly, just like the Guardian."

That struck a chord. "The Guardian isn't real." I mutter shifting my eyes away from him.

Sirca sighed. "I said it before and I'll tell you again. This won't be as easy as it sounds. One wrong move and you could all be captured or killed."

"All for one guy?" I blurt. "Wouldn't they want to send more teams in if its that bad?"

"Too many can alert them of our plans. The other crew will have coms linked to yours. They know the prisoner the best so we'll add a few more to their group and they can get to him the quickest. Your group had made quite a name for itself in being distractions and making sure a bad situation only stays a close call."

Taking a deep breath, I give a nod. "Alright."

That was went the rest of the team showed up and we were prepped for the mission.

* * *

Like the start of any mission it seemed to be going fine. We had the bucket heads chasing their own shadows and running in circles. Our biggest challenge was staying within range of each other so we could help whoever got cornered. Out of the corner of my eye I watched a good sized group of troopers high tale after Niko.

"I'm going to help Niko." I told the others before darting after them.

Setting my blaster to stun I hit them all from behind. Niko and I kept running unit a loading bay or storage. There were a lot of crates everywhere. That was when I sensed it. Something dark and cold. Working harder to shield my own force using abilities I turned around right as the Sith marched in alone. Before I could lift my blaster Mistan used the force to throw me against the wall. Grunting in pain when I hit the floor just as hard I looked up. He was heading directly to Niko who had been knocked to the ground too.

"Hey! Leave him." I yelled.

Before I could throw out an insult to make him focus on me Mistan launched me back with more force this time. My body rammed into crates before he used the force to throw some at me. Sliding once more my hand latched onto the edge of the platform, the only thing keeping me alive at the moment. I could hear Niko's cries of pain. Pulling myself up I found enough strength to run at Mistan. Ramming my shoulder into his stomach we both were tumbling on the ground. My fingers itched to grab my lightsaber on my belt. To let the hilt turn to what it was supposed to look like so I could really fight this man.

My old master.

Shaking my head I pushed the thought away. I couldn't. I couldn't. It'd blow my cover and put us into more danger. Picking myself up off the ground I sped to Mistan once more. My hand reached out for my blaster but I was sent into the air before my fingers could even brush it. Pain ran through my back as I hit the wall again. Breathing hard I pushed myself up.

"Why don't you just stay _down_? It would be much easier for the both of us." Mistan growled as he walked over to me.

He hated that I was being a pain. I could also sense how amused he was. It was pure joy for him to keep hitting me each time I got back up. It made him feel powerful to keep knocking me down. Sharp pain seared my lip and jaw as Mistan's fist connected with my face. He kicked me before sending me back at the wall. Again I went to stand. This time I remembered my other blaster. Flipping it off stun I swiftly pulled it out and aimed at Mistan. I didn't want to have to kill him but right now it was the only way. Before I could pull the trigger more pain shredded my shoulder. It was intense to the point I dropped my blaster and my hand went to the wound. I was hit by a stun bolt next before Mistan lifted my body with the help of the force and tossed it further away. My body crashed into several crates before everything faded to black...

* * *

 _(Ezra POV)_

Kanan and I stopped all the sudden. We looked at each other knowing we both felt it. The force was telling us something was wrong.

"We need to keep moving before the troopers decide to come check on our friend here." Sabine insisted.

Zeb started to push the Padawan and master forward. That was when the prisoner, Oren froze as well.

"I can feel it to. Something is wrong within the force." Oren told while looking back at the two. His look turned to concern. "Something is _very_ wrong."

As much as they didn't like it, they had to keep moving while they were still in the clear. The group had finally made it back to the Ghost when that bad feeling became much stronger. As the group ran onto the ship, they found out what happened.

Kanan's com that had been linked to the other two broadcasted to everyone on board what exactly was wrong.

"Officer wounded And man down!" The voice boomed. "I repeat. Officer wounded and man down!"

Everyone looked at each other as the officer kept talking and the others from the group responded.

* * *

( _Ara's POV)_

Every part of me was in pain as I woke up. Before I even fully had my eyes open I tried to stand. It almost caused me to fall back down. Mistan was gone. No bucket heads. But Niko lay still. Gritting my teeth I got to my feet and drug myself over to him. My knees buckled when I did.

"Niko... Niko I need you to stay wake." I put pressure on some of his wounds as I felt a drop of blood roll down from my lip.

"I don't know how long I got." He weakly replied as he looked at me. "You're wounded too."

"You can and you will. Because that's an order soldier." I took out my com that was linked to everyone and the leader of the other group. "Officer wounded and man down... I repeat.. Officer wounded, man down.."

"You... You'll get killed if you s... Stay." He looked me in the eye. "You're looking... At my wounds... And not yours... You should leave me. You'll... You'll just get killed. And it'll be... My fault."

I gave Niko a hard look. "Nothing is your fault. _None_ of this is. What happened to me was what any good leader should do. Protect their troops. And with me, _no man_ is **ever** , left behind. I'm not going to start with you."

"On our way!" Nex and Fritz responded.

They must have separated again after I left. Niko shifted under me.

"Damn it. Niko stay with me! You keep awake." I pressed the com button again. "C'mon boys I need your asses here _yesterday_. Get a move on." Taking a deep breath I tried to shake the dizziness from my head. "Niko." I mutter. His eyes were starting to close. "Niko damn it _stay with me!_ Help is comin. We're gonna get you out of here. Stay with me." I breathed out. Setting a hand on the ground next to me I held myself up. This was starting to go downhill, and fast.

"Is that an order?" Niko whispered hoarsely.

I held onto my shoulder in pain as we looked at each other. My voice was quite as I watched him become weaker. "Yeah Niko... It... It is."

* * *

I blinked. Staring at the blank wall in front of me. All my wounds had been taken care of. The room was dark. I knew the other four members of my team tried to hold their hope. Fritz, Cole, Sarith, and Nex would be waiting outside the med room for Niko. My eyes didn't shift from the spot on the wall.

 _"N... No man.. Left behind.. Huh?"_ _Niko had said through the pain._

 _"No man left... Behind." I confirmed._

 _"I'm sorry... That... That I... Can't... Follow your... Your order." Niko took in a labored breath._

 _"You can... And I know... You will." I now was holding myself up by my elbow. "They're.. Coming Niko.. Everyone should.. Be here soon. Everything's gonna be fine. You're going to make it."_

 _Niko smiled weakly. "That... That an... Order too?"_

 _I smiled sadly as a tear ran down my face. "It is Niko. And one you're... Going to follow... Through with."_

I put my head in my hands.

He had smiled as he told me I gave horrible orders.

The voices rang in my head as the other four had ran the two of us into med. The worry and concerns in their voices as they said officer and man down.

He had smiled the best he could when he said he couldn't follow my orders anymore.

I could still see the way he looked as they took the two of us different directions.

He tried to chuckle when he told me he would tell Rek about me. How I was the woman who had made their team a family again.

I could hear my own strained voice as I told the others there was a man down.

Most of all Niko smiled, as he died.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay there's finally an update! Yeah, it was about time for one. Though its a little sad..**

 **I spent the first five minutes of writing this chapter staring at the screen. I have no clue if this seems any different from any of my earlier chapters but if it is then it's probably gonna stay this way.**

 **I did forget a little bit of my plot but I may have remembered some of it. I'll probably still come up with some new ideas for this, but it kinda feels good to be able to post this chapter. But the updates will still probably be slow.**

 **eventually I will go through and probably edit this. I just don't know when.**

 **Also, I might go through eventually and change something because I decided that I'd start spelling Aiden as Ayden. I might. Might not. That or I'll go back to the first chapter he is introduced and put that the A is silent... I don't know.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to Like, comment, and tell me what you think! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
